The Fated Battle
by Lion's Heart V8
Summary: Hey there! This is my only and first story. I took a really long break so, I can't remember what chapters are what, but I still hope you enjoy! I appreciate feedback.


A year has passed...Cloud Strife refusing to believe Sephiroth had finally been ended with his last words, "I will...never...be a memory ..." Now begins a search to find the most powerful ruthless enemy he has ever had. Sometime passes by...he has searched and searched, Midgar and Cacoon...but nothing... He finally starts believing Sephiroth was truly gone...until... "Hello, Cloud." That calmly controlled voice he knew all too well.

"S-Sephiroth?!" Cloud said. "Yes Cloud...I told you...I will never be a memory." Said Sephiroth He smirks drawing Masumune. Cloud jumps backwards drawing his sword. Sephiroth looks at him grinning and says, "Give up trying to run from me Cloud, you'll never escape me." Cloud ignoring his comment says angrily, "Why must you always try to ruin this planet Sephiroth?!" Sephiroth grinning at the ever so hasteful boy and says, "Oh Cloud, I don't bother with ruining this pathetic planet anymore." He chuckles a little and says, "Just...some of its residents..."

He has a wicked grin on his face. Cloud surprised by this sudden change can't help but wonder and asks, "Why? What're your plans?!" Sephiroth then slowly walks around Cloud and runs his sword over Cloud's shoulder and says, "Oh, I'm not sure, Cloud. How about we have fun...like old times, hmmm?" Sephiroth then pushes Cloud with his quick movements and pins him to the ground and stares him in the face and says, "Oh...what would I do without you, Cloud?"

Cloud being irritated shoves Sephiroth off of him and yells, "Let's not find out!" Cloud recovers off the ground and swings his sword at Sephiroth, but Sephiroth being as skilled as he is matches wits with the warrior resulting in a clash between blades. Sephiroth then smiles that horrid chilling smile and pulls his sword away, and mockingly backs up gracefully hand on his side and says, "Come on Cloud, come and get me!" Cloud enraged quickly comes back by saying, "No problem!" and he pulls another one of his swords swinging at Sephiroth skillfully, but to no luck, for Sephiroth was also very skilled and dodges everything and Slashes Clouds side.

Cloud had being cut yells out in pain, but he doesn't give up and yells, "Why won't you just die?!" Sephiroth then comes back with, "That's not your concern, Cloud. Oh I just love my ability to control others minds...remember the good times we had when I controlled yours...Cloud?" Cloud having painful memories of this get even more angry and says, "That was a long time ago! It won't happen again...I know who I am..." Then Cloud slashes at him but Sephiroth blocks it and says, "Oh Cloud, I will never kill you...death is such an easy escape. Besides, you amuse me to no end." He smirks.

Cloud hate hearing he is just a game for Sephiroth says, "Amuse you...huh? You really are a monster..." Sephiroth's smile then gets wider as he says, "Thanks for the complement, Cloud." Sephiroth then charges Cloud trying to ram hi sword into his side, but Cloud dodges it by jumping in the air coming down with "Braver." Sephiroth looks up and his eyes widen and trembles forward barely dodging it. Then Sephiroth a little more concerned jumps into the air and says, "Hmmm...I see you have been training." Sephiroth then flies down aiming his sword for Cloud's neck, but Cloud swipes it away and with a bit of a smirk Cloud says, "I thought you said you wouldn't try to kill me." They land and Sephiroth stands staring at Cloud for a moment, but then casually says, "You're right...it must've slipped my mind."

Cloud then decides to take this as an opportunity to mess with Sephiroth and says, "You must be losing it Sephiroth...after all I did beat you and Jenova twice!" Knowing he may regret saying this Sephiroth winces a bit angrily and says, "Without Zack's sword you wouldn't have even beaten me the first time! Without it you would have been NOTHING!"

Sephiroth then zooms in front of Cloud and mercilessly swipes his sword repeatedly as Cloud matches the blows. Sephiroth says, "You fail to remember! Without Zack you would be DEAD! You're nothing, Cloud. Zack was the true hero. You're just a failed soldier living in his memory! You only got this far with the help of your pathetic friends, you got this far with help nothing more!" Sephiroth surprises Cloud by ducking below his swing and upper cutting him. Cloud recovers breathing hard and says, "I beat you alone last time!" Before Cloud could say more Sephiroth is behind him and punches him in the kidney and as Cloud fell Sephiroth catches him by his hair and throws him into a building, then quickly flies in thrusting his sword into Cloud's thigh, then removing it and thrusts it into Cloud's foot as so he cannot move.

Cloud has lost this battle as Sephiroth grabs all of Cloud's swords and throws them to the ground. Sephiroth says, "Oh Cloud, you are helpless. You're no hero, you even let a frail girl take your place." Sephiroth smirks. Cloud now feeling defeated says, "I-I tried to save her..." Sephiroth says, "Oh Cloud you're helpless how does it feel to realize this?" Cloud now wanting to get verbal payback says, "Depends...how you felt when you found out who you really were Sephiroth? Lied to..? Cheated...? A monster...? Maybe a hopeless child still playing mama's boy...?" Sephiroth remains silent as Cloud goes on, "Sephiroth, the once "Great hero!" You were a pawn like the rest of us at ShinRa." Sephiroth then says, "I-I am a pawn to no one!"

Memories then rush back to Sephiroth back to when he was in fact a true hero. He then says, "I serve my mother Jenova, I am a monster not one of you..." Cloud then says, "Why must you serve her? Throw it all away...? She's not even your real mother Sephiroth!" Sephiroth looks at Cloud in a confused manner and says, "What did you say...?"

Cloud knowing he has finally gotten somewhere says, "You were injected into Jenova Sephiroth...an woman named Lucrecia...is your mother, the man you fought against know as Vincent Valentine can explain it all to you...find him and you'll learn more..." Sephiroth confused and curious then says, "You wouldn't be lying to me now would you, Cloud?" Cloud responds, "No Sephiroth, I would gain nothing by lying to you...I can't even attack you..." Sephiroth realizing Cloud may not be bluffing heals him and says, "I'm going to see if you're telling the truth Cloud..." Sephiroth then leaves and Cloud thinks, "I hope you find yourself Sephiroth...I really do..."

Sephiroth had left Cloud in a confused manner of which he hasn't felt since he went insane. He now sets off to find the man known as Vincent Valentine. Sephiroth could not find him. He then ha one last idea The Forgotten City. He goes to search. After a while of searching he finally sees a figure, knowing no one else would be here he immediately drops down and says in a cold tone, "Hello Vincent." Vincent didn't seem to be all that worried or caring of his appearance and casually said, "Hello Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth sword drawn didn't know what to say to this man as he slowly walks around him checking him out once again, since it had been years since these two actually fought. Vincent a little curious none the less asks, "Why have you come here Sephiroth?" Vincent surely knew he was there for him, why else would someone like Sephiroth be here? Sephiroth then lowers his sword for he doesn't think Vincent would attack him do he says, "I have a few questions for you..."

Vincent was no fool he knew then what Sephiroth had wanted or at least a lucky guess and asked, "Is it about your mother, Sephiroth? Sephiroth was a little surprised by Vincent's perception but that was irrelevant, so, Sephiroth seeming as though he was trying to play it off says, "Well, since you brought her up...tell me about her." Vincent then said, "Ask anything you will, I shall tell you about Lucercia." Sephiroth hearing this now knows Cloud was not bluffing after all. Sephiroth then asks casually, "Is she dead?" Vincent replied, "No she is not dead, when I see her she still asks me about her dear son, although we told her you were dead...because if I told he what you had truly become...it would break her heart."

Sephiroth gives a nod and asks with a slight grin, "And what have I become Vincent, please do tell. I want to hear exactly what you think of me." Vincent replied harshly but calmly, "You have become a monster blinded by Jenova. Though it is partly my fault...if I had tried harder to convince Lucercia to not go through with the experiments, you would not be a pawn of Jenova..." Sephiroth then smiles coldly and looks at Vincent and says, "Yes I have become a monster...but no thanks to you Vincent, you decide to lock yourself away in a coffin dead set on torturing yourself. Even someone as pathetic as Cloud had to drag you out into the light...if I'm not mistaken? Now, where does my mother reside Vincent? Or are you going to withhold her whereabouts from me?"

Sephiroth just loved to hit people where it hurt, but Vincent did not care and shrugged it off and said, "I'm sorry...I wish things could've been different, I would have been there for you and her. But I must ask, if I were to take you to her...would you harm her in anyway?" Sephiroth annoyed by Vincent's ever so calm behavior then takes his sword and cuts Vincent's face, though Vincent does not retaliate Sephiroth immediately says, "I do not answer to you, old man! You're nothing to me! Now, answer me! Tell me where I can find my mother or you'll receive a far worse wound next time...and dare I say I seem to have more respect for Cloud than you!"

Vincent touching his face where his cut is insisted Sephiroth answered his question first and restated, "Do you intend to harm her?" Sephiroth being annoyed by this question again decided to answer him, "No, I do not intend to hurt her. Now, tell me where she is and I'll be glad to leave you to wallow in your cesspool of despair, like I know you love to do." Vincent now ready to tell Sephiroth decided to take him there himself, as to make certain Sephiroth did not try to hurt his beloved Lucercia. Vincent says, "Alright I'll take you there myself, to the Crystal Cave where she resides." As Vincent takes off Sephiroth follows him silently no questions asked.

It took some time but they now face a waterfall with an entrance to a cave that no one knew of. Vincent then turns to Sephiroth and says, "Please, leave your sword here at the entrance of the cave." Sephiroth figured Vincent was trying something funny when all he was doing was assuring Lucercia's safety and replied, "No. I will never leave my sword anywhere it could be stolen." Sephiroth then pushes Vincent aside walking into the cave. It was bright, cold and surrounded by crystals, but there was one that was much larger than the rest, inside was a human body. There, that was his mother Lucercia. Sephiroth asks without looking at Vincent, "Can she hear me...?" Vincent replies, "Yes, yes she can hear you."

Sephiroth staring at his mother encased in this very large crystal then burst out, "Mother...?" Vincent then explains, "Due to her encasement in the crystal it would take all of her energy just to speak a paragraph...do not expect a reply." Sephiroth nods in understanding and says, "You're beautiful, mother..." Sephiroth seemed hesitant but says, "I-I love you mother...I hold nothing against you..." for once we see some emotion in Sephiroth that has not been seen in eight years, Sephiroth continues, "I am fine...I was a soldier and was the best and most famed of all. I have retired from that position now. I shall visit you from time to time, now that I know where you are."

Sephiroth then walks up to the crystal placing his hand upon it, and then slides it down the crystal slowly then back to his side. Vincent then smiles, knowing that Lucercia is happy with this and seeing that Sephiroth is just as human as the rest... Sephiroth does not enjoy Vincent watching and listening but he says nothing of it. Instead he says, "I am done for now." And as he walks by Vincent he says, "Thank you, Vincent."

Sephiroth not liking being nice begins to walk away. But now Vincent had questions of his own. Vincent asks, "Sephiroth, who told you the truth?" Sephiroth replies, "Cloud did. I know that you loved my mother very much...so tell me more about yourself." Vincent says, "Fine. The man you know as Hojo, your father, shot and killed me and shoved me in a coffin. Other than that...I only remember hearing Lucercia had a baby, hoping it may have been mine...I knew deep down it wasn't. That's all I remember."

Sephiroth turns to look at Vincent for the first time since entering the cave and says, "Hojo...I hated that man, he was a pathetic father who I am glad is dead! It's because of him the reason I am what I have become today. A monster...drive to insanity because all I knew was a lie, devised by Hojo. Thinking Jenova was my mother; I wanted nothing more than to serve her bidding and nothing else."

Hojo was an insane scientist, who experimented on his wife Lucercia truly a monster. Vincent stares at Sephiroth and then says, "If you think Jenova cells are bad try being infused with Chaos tainted Mako, as for Hojo...I agree with you." Vincent was experimented on after being shot by Hojo creating the monster that Vincent was. He was Chaos. Mako is the energy of the life stream, the energy of the planet.

Sephiroth a little annoyed by this comment says, "I wasn't having a contest with you and I do not think Jenova cells are bad, but they did mess with my sanity." Sephiroth then turns walking towards the entrance of the cave still wielding his sword. Vincent crosses his arms and before Sephiroth could leave he says, "Sephiroth...I am proud of you for seeing your mother." Sephiroth turns and looks at Vincent and says nothing for a moment, but finally says, "I'm sure I'll see you around Vincent."

Sephiroth walks outside of the cave but then he stops suddenly he grasps his head with his free hand and says, "Mother would not want to see me in this state..." Vincent still inside the cave hears him but before saying anything he kneels before Lucercia and says, "I owe you my life...Lucrecia." Now Vincent turns and calls out to Sephiroth, "What did to mean by that Sephiroth?" Sephiroth quickly regaining his composure surprised Vincent had heard him now confused, his hands trembling, he wanted to fight, he felt the urge to test Vincent. Maybe it was his senses to see if Vincent had what it took to protect his mother...he didn't know at all but he replies, "Vincent, come here a moment...I am having a little trouble."

Vincent not expecting anything bad walks out of the cave to Sephiroth, but before he could speak Sephiroth holds his six foot blade to Vincent. Vincent then says, "Sephiroth...I do not wish to fight you, not in front of your mother." Sephiroth ignored him and says, "Weakling! Let's see what you got!" Sephiroth moves quickly grabbing Vincent.

Vincent did not expect this so he was easily grabbed being off guard. Sephiroth then takes him into the sky throwing him into the ground creating a crater where Vincent now lies, and before Vincent knew it Sephiroth was in his face, blade pressed against his neck and says, "Is this all you can manage? I'm disappointed Vincent. How do you expect to protect mother?" Vincent then grabbing his three barrel long pistol Cerberus, shoves Sephiroth off of him.

Vincent's red rippled cape blowing as Vincent's piercing red eyes stare down Sephiroth and he says, "I told you Sephiroth I do not wish to fight you. You are not yet ready to fight my Chaos form in this confused state you're in." Sephiroth angered by this statement, then drew his blade back his leather trench like coat moving with power as his sword started glowing, Sephiroth then slashed the air a few times created raw energy like blades at Vincent.

Vincent being as acrobatic as he is, summer salted and slid his golden gauntlet's claws digging in the ground as he used to twirl himself up shooting at Sephiroth, but Sephiroth blocked these with ease a mountain in the background then explodes due to the energy blades Sephiroth sent flying at Vincent beforehand. Vincent still having full view of Lucercia for his sight was incredible, saw that she opened her eyes and is now watching and says, "Sephiroth I do not wish to upset your mother. Please, stop this."

Sephiroth enraged by how calmly Vincent was, then flew at Vincent as if he were a comet, striking with his blade, but Vincent was no mere man himself...anymore. So, Vincent stops Sephiroth's sword with his Gauntlet and says, "As you wish...Sephiroth."

With that a twisted smirk is now upon Vincent's face as his eyes turn yellow, his body completely transforms. He has turned into the monster created by tainted Mako, Chaos. Vincent now being able to fly, takes flight shooting at Sephiroth. Sephiroth being as quick as he is manages to avoid them and shoots to Vincent summoning his black angelic wing swing at Vincent. As the fight continues all of a sudden there's a loud scream from inside the cave, "STOP IT NOW BOTH OF YOU!"

It was Lucercia, the first time she had spoken in three years. Sephiroth being shocked can't help but blurt, "M-mother?" he then rushes back to the cave. Vincent then reverts knowing that Sephiroth is done with this rather surprising turn of events and enters the cave afterwards. Sephiroth is right up on the crystal hoping for another response. Vincent soon speaks, "Don't expect anything else, she probably just wore herself out with that screech." Sephiroth realizing he has upset his mother decides he needs to change his ways and asks Vincent, "What must I do to change...Vincent? I must do something...for my mother." Vincent extremely surprised to hear this replied, "For one, you can't kill people Sephiroth, no matter if you see them as lower being compared to what you may be. Also you have to be nicer to people. No attacking them for no reason or for your own gain."

Sephiroth hating hearing this could not believe it, why should he something similar to a god be nice to the wireless human race? But he nods and says, "I must go Vincent...I need to think on matters. Goodbye." he then leaves without as much as another word or a look back. Vincent then turns to Lucercia and says, "I wonder if he can change...I guess we'll see..."

Sephiroth so confused by all this, is taking a walk thinking to himself, No killing...be nice? Suddenly a small boy runs up to the towering man and says, "MISTER MISTER COME QUICK, MY SISTER IS IN TROUBLE!" Sephiroth stares at the boy a moment and thinks that this could be his first move to change his ways and replied, "Take me to your sister..."

The boy then starts running as Sephiroth follows into the woods nearby. After a bit of running the boy stops and faces Sephiroth. Sephiroth looking around seeing no girl asked the boy, "Where is your sister...?" But before he knew it he felt a pinch in his arm, it was a needle in which fluid was pushed into Sephiroth as he fell passed out, he had been sedated. The boy immediately blurted, "Will you cure my sister now?!" There was a laugh behind whomever it was that had sedated Sephiroth.

The boy couldn't make him out for it was too dark. The boy hears movement from the man and then BAM, the boy fell dead to the ground in an instant. He had been shot in his forehead blood everywhere. The man then steps out wearing a white lab coat black hair wearing glasses, he horse laughs and says, "Now my dear son Sephiroth...we shall destroy those who have opposed us. Cloud and his friends will pay...they think they Lille me but I merely survived and got into my lab in a reoperation tank. Won't they be surprised!" He laughed his horrid laugh.

Now, we find ourselves in a different more pleasant area a man with brown hair to his shoulders, wearing a short black jacket that stopped halfway down his torso, fur for a collar all the way around. He wore a white T-shirt and black pants with a few belts wrapped diagonally around his waist. With him he carried a rather strange weapon, it was half sword half gun with a trigger and revolver at its hilt. The sword was called Revolver.

His name is Squall Leonhart, a hero who stopped an evil power that resides in the future. He had just got back from his SeeD mission. SeeDs are an elite force for every Garden he learned at Balamb Garden. He was walking to see an old friend he had not seen since he started this mission. Her name was Rinoa, one who he has great affection for, but Squall is a quiet type, one to follow himself and no one else. Not very fond of showing emotion. He had learned many things in his big journey, friendship, trusting others for once and even love itself. Squall having heard Rinoa buying her own house traveled there to see her for it had been quite a while that he had been on his mission.

He came up to a house, with a garden, at tree and a beautiful pond with the ever beautiful Rinoa Heartilly sitting side it. He walks up to Rinoa who had not noticed him and said, "Hey...Rinoa." Startled she jumped but she knew the voice and turned to look up at Squall. First staring at his scar on his face then into his eyes. She quickly jumped up yell out I joy, "Squall!"

She hugs him and then takes a few steps back looking him up and down. Rinoa, she had black hair with brownish red highlights on some parts of it that stops at her shoulder blades. She wore a long blue no sleeved duster sweater with a graphic of small angel wings etched on the back of it, wears arm warmers the same color as her sweater, with black biker shorts with zippers going down the front of them and a pair of silver buckled black boots.

She stared into Squall's blue eyes and said, "How was the mission?" Squall replied, "...A little dangerous...I got cut on my back by a Trexosaurous." Squall thinks to himself, "Why did I say that...?" For Rinoa was worrier sometimes and not shocked at her reaction she quickly grabbed his jacket trying to take it off and demands him to take it off. Squall just a little annoyed at being tugged at finally agrees and lifts his shirt up.

The cut went diagonal across his back, and she gasped and said, "Are you ok?! Did you see a doctor?!" Squall then replied, "No, don't over react. It's just a cut, it may get infected but that's the worst of it." Squall then realizing what he said scolded himself in his thoughts as Rinoa quickly replied worriedly, "INFECTED?! Come on inside, I'll get you fixed up!" Practically dragging Squall in her home he just walked with her.

Having given him some medicine and put some special cream on his back, they then sat down in the kitchen. Rinoa then asks, "Are you hungry? I've been practicing my cooking, so let me make you something! Please?!" Squall replied, "Sure go ahead..." Rinoa then asks, "What would you like? Steak? Turkey? A ham?" She smiles warmly at Squall as h replies, "I'm...not picky...just make whatever..." As he thinks to himself, "She gets so hyped up over silly things..." Rinoa cheerfully responded, "Oh, come on Squall! Just tell me and I'll make it! Anything you want!"

Squall knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he told her replied, "Steak I guess..." She got more excited as she started preparation to make the steak for Squall. Squall looks around and says, "This is a nice place...your dad paying for it?" Rinoa's father was a very wealthy general, so it was a legitimate question. She said, "No. I got him to buy the house for me but I'll be getting a job and paying for it myself..."

Squall not really surprised by this then had a tingling sensation in his stomach for what he had said next without realizing it, "Well, I'm a SeeD and we make good gill." Squall just insinuated he would want to live with Rinoa and help her pay for the bills. Rinoa not noticing this for it was not in Squall's natural behavior to be like that replied, "So you think I should be a...SeeD?"

Squall now accepting what he said because he really actually wanted to live with Rinoa said, "That's...not what I meant." As he looked down as though he was embarrassed Rinoa turned to him, when she saw him it struck her and she said, "S-Squall...are you saying you want to live with me?!" Her face a flared up like a rocket as she never thought she would ever hear such a thing said to her especially by someone like Squall.

Squall finally builds his confidence back up to speak once more, "...Yes." He said nervously as he continued, "I make a lot of gil...so I could easily help you pay..." it seemed as though Squall were trying to play it off as a mere friendly gesture, but Rinoa was no fool but she played along with it as she jumped for joy and said, "Awww! Thank you Squall this means so much!" as this happens Squall then thinks to himself, "Well...I may be a hard shell to crack...but anything for you I guess, Rinoa."

Rinoa then turns to get the steak that had finished cooking and rushed over to Squall and hugged him, then standing behind him saying, "Try it try it!" He eats one of it and says, "It's good." She looked happy but then Squall realized something so he asked her, "Hey Rinoa...where will I sleep?" Rinoa hasn't thought of that but responded, "You can take my bed. I'll sleep in the living room on the couch!" Squall didn't like that seeing as it was her bed why should he take it? So he says, "No. I'll sleep in the living room it's your bed." Before he could say anything else she quickly responded, "No no no no! You're wounded Squall! The be is wider and is a lot more comfortable, you take it!

Squall then suddenly blurted out without thinking, "Well if it's so wide...why don't we-no never mind..." He caught himself but Rinoa caught on and she immediately started blushing. Squall now thinking to himself, "Why am I still so shy around her...? Get a grip Squall!" Rinoa still excited about Squall moving in said, "Squall, what made you want to move in with me?"

Squall finally sees a chance to try to explain his feelings more thoroughly but it won't be easy for him, for he was not the type of person to express himself. Rinoa still standing behind him he decides not to face her so he can speak more easily, "Well...wouldn't be nice? Before we were talking about the bed...I was thinking why don't we..." Squall was struggling to express himself but he forces himself to say it, "Why don't we share it...?" Rinoa now speechless didn't know what to say but Squall presses on, "Also...Rinoa there's something I think I should tell you, I'm not good with these kinds of things, but I want you to know I...I..." his throat ran dry he couldn't say it, it was too much for him to express it was all new to him being an orphan not knowing his parents no one to be there to show him affection except Ellone.

He then searches through his pockets for paper and something to write with and scribbled something down and handed it to Rinoa. She takes the paper and reads it, it was a slow reaction she first looks up slowly looking at Squall's head then back down at the paper, her eyes now filling with tears as she says in a soft quiet voice, "Do...you mean it...?"

Squall gives a quick nod not looking at Rinoa still, she puts the paper to her chest and sighs as she softly said, "He's...in love with me..." The paper Squall had scribbled on was in fact a confession telling Rinoa that he was in love with her.

She the wraps her arms around Squall's neck from behind and placing her head on the back of his, she then slowly went to Squall's ear and softly said as though it were a secret to whisper, "I love you too Squall..." Squall feeling his heart racing got this random courage to turn to her and say, "In that case..." Squall softly kisses her lips, Rinoa very surprised slowly starting to kiss back thinks to herself, "I think...I'm falling...I'm falling..." she had slid sitting in Squall's lap kissing him. They then pull away slowly looking into each other's eyes. Rinoa then places her head against Squall's chest, comfortable Squall picks her up carrying her to the couch and sits down with her in his lap and they fell asleep there with each other happy.

Now we find ourselves back in Midgar, Cloud sitting on a clock tower watching the sunset he is speaking to himself, "I wonder if Sephiroth found his mother...more importantly hi sanity..." Cloud stands up his blonde hair blowing in the wind, when suddenly, "AAAAAAAAUGH!" Cloud had fallen back to the ground grasping his head feeling the most intense pain, he coughs up blood thinking to himself, "W-what is going on with me!?" The pain finally resides.

Not sure what happened, Cloud had no one else he could think of going to so he headed to his most hated place, ShinRa H.Q. He hopped on his motorcycle headed that way. Upon arrival he meets a familiar face just walking, it was Elena a Turk.

The Turks were an elite force whom Cloud had stopped in his previous journey to stop Sephiroth. Before she could say anything he cut her off, "Elena, I need your help..." Elena confused since Cloud obviously hate the ShinRa, wonder why he was hear and responded. "What's wrong Cloud?" Cloud replied, "Something's wrong with me...I fought Sephiroth and lately my head gives me these killer pai-" Before Cloud could finish he then passes out and Elena acts fast as lightning and gets him to the infirmary. This will surely get around fast the notorious warrior who saved the planet here in ShinRa's infirmary.

We now find us back at Rinoa's house in the morning. Squall wakes up. He looks down at Rinoa and slightly smiles, he gently picks her up and lays her down and goes to see I she had mail. He opens her mailbox and indeed there was a letter, but it was not for Rinoa it was for him. How could somebody know he was here do fast!? He opens the letter and reads it,

"Mister Squall Leonhart,

Good day to you, my name is Rufus Shinra. I am president of the notorious Shin-Ra CO. As you may know we were shut down and I am slowly rebuilding. Now there I a threatening matter to my business that I will hire you as a SeeD to help me eliminate. Surely you've heard of the hero Cloud Strife? Well I need him dealt with, in fact he is here in my building weakened and sick by some unknown virus and unknown cause, so it should be an easy task I offer you 1,000,000,000.00 gil for his death, I'm that would suffice. I await to hear the good news.

Sincerely,

President Rufus Shinra.

Squall had heard of this Cloud, but he did not agree he was no hit man! So he refuses. But then he notices another letter in the envelope. He opens and reads it, as he read this letter his expression soon changes to a very serious manner and says, "I'm going to Midgar!"

Waking up he slowly opened his eyes. He looks around, he thinks to himself, "Where am I?" He seemed to be in containment like tube, he looks around and it appears he is in a lab. He can see his reflection off the tube, Sephiroth noticed he was naked but his lower half covered by some machine. He could not move or even speak. He can see his torso had been stitched up as though he were experimented or operated on in some way. Who could've done this? He then begins to wonder to himself once again, "Where am I? What is this place? Where is that small boy?"

Then a figure walked into Sephiroth's gaze, as he became visible every muscle in his body tensed up. It was Hojo, a mad man. "How can he be alive?!" Sephiroth wondered. Hojo laughed his irritating laugh and looked at Sephiroth and said, "Oh my son, I see you figured it all out. Yes, Lucercia is your true mother, but she was also a good subject." He grinned wickedly and continued, "It seems you're becoming soft Sephiroth…I am disappointed. You let that pathetic worm Cloud and his friends get to you. Have you forgotten who you are, your purpose? You serve Jenova!" Sephiroth then suddenly passed out from the liquid inside the tube.

Rinoa suddenly wakes up on her couch, noticing Squall isn't on the couch but hears him in the shower. She then goes into the kitchen to fix some breakfast for her beloved Squall. Squall now out of the shower walked into the kitchen Rinoa hadn't noticed Squall, so he walked up behind her hugging her saying, "Good morning…." She closed her eyes smiling grabbing his hand. Squall then spoke, "I'm going on a little trip I'll be back by tomorrow…." He then thought to himself, "…..I can't tell her what I'm doing."

She then turned to him and said, "Well, where are you going?" He replied, "I'm going to Midgar to see an old friend…." Rinoa not expecting anything said, "Well ok…just be back for dinner, ok?" She smiled warmly and said, "It's almost like we're married!" She giggles as Squall turned red. Squall then turned around grabbing Revolver that was propped up on the wall and said, "Well I'm going now." Rinoa looked at him and quickly responded, "Wait…aren't you going to eat breakfast…?" Squall replied, "I'm not hungry. I'll see you tomorrow Rinoa." And he left. When he did Rinoa grabbed Greiver, the ring that Squall had given her it was a ring with a creature that resembled a griffin or a lion, she wore it on a necklace, and she smiled and a tear of joy ran down her face.

Back in Midgar things were going crazy at ShinRa H.Q. The great Cloud Strife was in their building in the infirmary, it was quite the conversation starter. In the infirmary sits a very anxious Elena, next to her is a bed with the passed out Cloud Strife residing in it. He finally wakes up, he looks around observing where he might be and realized it was ShinRa's infirmary sector for he knew it all too well from his days of being a soldier. Cloud noticed the very worried Elena and needed some questions answered so he asked, "Elena…what happened?"

Elena being started hadn't noticed Cloud had awoken, but she replied, "You passed out Cloud…but can you tell me what's wrong with you?" Cloud now able to control himself replied, "I fought Sephiroth," her body shifts in a more serious uncomfortable manner as he continued, "I told him the truth Elena." She quickly replied, "The truth? What truth?" Cloud looked at her his bluish green eyes colored from Mako staring her down and said, "About his mother, Elena." He then explains everything that had happened in the fight.

Elena now very worried bit her lip not wanting to hear more of this story but she asked him, "Please continue Cloud why did you come here?" Cloud replied, "Because I'm having an issue that just recently started occurring after I fought him, my head kills me with tremendous pain and I tend to cough up blood, but my body feels empowered by something. I thought it may be something unknown, something only ShinRa could figure out." Elena knowing it must be very serious for Cloud to be here since he despised ShinRa with all his might understood. She flowed her hand through her beautifully neat short blonde hair and bit her lip.

Cloud then standing up Elena says quickly, "Nonononononono! You are not leaving here mister!" Cloud was surprised so he had to ask, "Why do you care Elena? I mean I did stop you guys a lot." Elena shrugging this off with a smile stared him in the eyes and said, "Cloud, we were wrong and you're a big hero. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here!" To put icing on the cake she pecks his cheek and says, "Thank you Cloud."

She smiled cheerfully, but then she noticed something. His eyes, Cloud's eyes were illuminating a green glow, this was very strange indeed. Whatever is wrong with Cloud is very serious but all of a sudden, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cloud had fallen to his knees grasping his head like before coughing up a lot of blood. Elena moving as fast as she could slid to the ground grabbing tissue out of her dress shirt pocket whipping his mouth and pulling him into a hugged and said, "Cloud, it's gonna be alright I promise I'll get you better as fast as I can!"

Cloud grew silent she thought maybe he had passed out again so she pulled away lifting his head by his chin to see, but Cloud's eyes were wide open. They were glowing as if they were flashlights a piercing green color. Cloud then smirked and slowly stood up walking over to his swords that were where Elena had been sitting previously and he grabbed one.

Elena shoots up like a rocket confused and spoke while drawing near him, "Cloud? Are you okay?" Cloud stared at her for a moment with those glowing eyes and he spoke, his voice sounding distorted and slow, "Cloud….?" Cloud then closes his eyes falling to the ground passed out once again. Elena quickly caught him and set him back on the bed, she then walked out of the room closing the door pressing her back along the door thinking to herself, "What in Gaia just happened?!"

Then Elena notices a man walking towards her, her first thought was that he was handsome but then composed herself because he was looking right at her as if he had no other goal. He walks past her but then stopped and without turning around he spoke, "Are you Elena of the Turks?" Elena was shocked; one does not simply know a Turks' name, so she replied sternly in a business like tone, "Yes. What do you need sir?" The man turns around his eyes meeting hers and he speaks, "I'm looking for a man….he has blonde hair, bluish green eyes, wears a blue suit with a shoulder guard with a lion's head on it with a rind in its mouth and he carries a big sword." Elena was confused, could he mean Cloud?

Elena trying to figure this out replies, "Do you know this man's name?" the man stared at her a moment and said, "Yes…..his name is Cloud, Cloud Strife." Elena wanted to know more so she asked, "Yes, I know that man. Who are you and what is your business with him?" The man replies scratching his head, "My name is Squall Leonheart. I was sent a letter by your president asking me to find this man and…kill him." Elena's heart skips a beat as she carefully pieces what she just heard, "D-did you say the President…?" Squall looks at her and says, "Yes I did….he hired me as a SeeD to deal with him…" He thinks to himself, "I don't want to deal with this….but I have to…." Elena now trying to play detective replies, "I don't believe you! Show me some proof or I'll have you arrested for falsely accusing the president!" Squall not really surprised or seeming to care at all gets the first letter out and hands it to Elena. She seemed to read it again and again, but there was no denying this was official and was Rufus' handwriting. She cannot except the fact the President would hire a hit man, but she wondered and asked, "Surely you've heard of Cloud before right? You know he is a big shot hero? You also know he is sick, why would you agree to this?!" Squall not really wanting to express himself formed a lie that was legitimate, "I…. I'm a SeeD we take missions and we do them regardless of our views and beliefs."

Elena was getting annoyed and said angrily, "Well, let's see how you feel after you see him!" She grabbed his wrist dragging him into the room where Cloud was in bed sleeping. Cloud looked pale he seemed like a frail zombie lying there. Squall feeling horrible but saw it as an opportunity, he quickly grabbed Revolver and held it in the air, but before Squall could do anything he heard a cocking sound of a gun. Elena had drawn her pistol on Squall.

Elena trembling said, "You get away from him….how dare you try to kill a defenseless man! Where's your honor?!" Elena engaged the safety finger on the trigger as Squall replied, "I'm….not a bad person…. I'm only doing my job…" Squall was standing there conflicting with himself in his thoughts, but he had to do it he had absolutely no choice. Elena still had her weapon aimed directly on his head she will not let Cloud be killed, she saw him as a great friend and a hero! She certainly will not let him die like this!

So Elena continues to pry and persuade, "He saved this planet….twice! How do you think everyone would feel if he were gone?!" Squall not knowing what to say but he spoke anyway without even thinking, "I'm no different from him then….I saved the world too from a threat in the future…." Elena having noticed this could be her chance and took this opportunity to strike a low blow, "So you're a hero too? How do you think others would feel if they lost you….?"

Squall's stomach lurched, he thought of Rinoa and if he were to die she wouldn't be happy…. A nurse walked in on them and jumped Elena issuing her not to make a noise. Squall sighed depressingly and lowered Revolver slowly and putting it away. He turned to face Elena and asked, "Why would you defy your leader?" Elena's slight smirk from handling this situation properly faded into a serious frown, she had realized what she had done.

Elena couldn't believe she just defied something ordered by the President, how could she but she remained adamant by what she was saying before. Lowering her weapon she replies, "B-because, Cloud is a great man and doesn't deserve to die; besides I have no orders to make sure he is killed so until then it's staying this way."

Elena makes a gesture to continue this conversation outside in the hallway so that the nurse can have a look at Cloud. They stood there in silence as the nurse comes out and says, "He won't let me take his blood ma'am…" Elena had a surprised look and continued talking to the nurse.

Inside the room Cloud was staring at the celling in complete silence not even thinking to himself hardly, he wanted his illness dealt with. Laying there Cloud hears a voice, a soft gentle voice. He shot up into a sitting position looking around, nobody was in the room. He thought maybe he was just hearing things or it was somebody outside, but then he heard it again, "Hello Cloud….you seem to have yourself in another pickle I see!" The female voice giggled. He recognized this voice and he replied, "I do tend to do that huh, Aerith?"

She giggled once more and said softly, "Well, you are quite the hero these days, it's only natural." Cloud sighed as he said, "I'm no hero…I'm just a soldier who got lucky, that's all." Aerith quickly replies, "Oh stop it Cloud! You have no idea how these people see you do you?" He just stare at the floor as she continued, "Cloud, this is a serious illness, it isn't like Geostigma. I don't think I can cure you this time, just believe in yourself and you'll surely pull through, okay?" She giggles once more as Cloud says, "Are you sure?" but she never responded.

Knowing she probably wasn't going to respond he just sat there. Then the door opened and Elena pops in demandingly saying, "Cloud, why won't you let the nurse take your blood?!" Cloud looked at her then he noticed Squall but he answers, "Because, I don't trust anyone here but you. I'll let you take my blood; you may be the only friend I have in this place." Elena smiled at this and said, "I'm glad you're finally starting to see me as a friend, Cloud."

Elena issues the nurse out and not letting Squall in had Cloud extend his arm drawing his blood. Elena took the needle out and smiled and said, "There!" Cloud looks at his blood and has a confused look on his face and says, "Elena…..my blood is blue." Elena chuckled while she spoke, "What? Don't be silly you blood isn't bl-. "She had stopped in mid- sentence for she had also looked at his blood and in fact it was blue!

Elena had gotten up frantically and hit the emergency button to call the nurse. With hardly wasting any time the nurse was there immediately catching her breath ad said, "What is it ma'am?!" Elena hands her the blood sample and says, "Get that to the science department, now!" Without speaking one word the nurse shot out of the room.

Cloud then spoke, "Elena….what happened earlier? Elena confused asked, "What do you mean, Cloud?" He looked at her, "Earlier when we were talking. I must have zoned out because I can't remember a thing." Elena quite scared of what had happened earlier wanting to forget noticed his eyes were still glowing but she responded, "You passed out again Cloud…" Cloud sighed and spoke, "I wish this would all be over soon…."

Back in the lab where Hojo resides had a knock on the door and he said, "What?! Who dares interrupt my work?! It better be important!" There was a feminine voice from the other side, "Sorry Professor but I have a vial of blood for you…I'll just slip it in the transfer box." Hojo annoyed replied, "Well why didn't you just do that in the first place?!" She slips the blood to Hojo from the transfer box the vial of blood labeled, "Cloud Strife." Hojo stared at it and laughed maniacally. Hojo looks at the vial once more under a scope and says, "I see….his cells are being mutated by the Mako that's inside his body…but that's impossible it would take nearly 200 years for that to happen, how could it have gotten sped up?" Hojo looks at Sephiroth and then says, "Oh, I see….so you fighting him caused this somehow. Fools first they let me back at ShinRa and now they give me mutated Mako blood?!" He horse laughs and continues, "These pathetic beings will never learn!"

Cloud had fallen asleep she hated that she lied to him but she couldn't find a way to tell him. She now faces Squall and says, "Oh you're still here?" Squall looks at her and says, "I've still got a while before I go back home… Besides if I find a way to get to him I'll do it. Elena wanting to leave being tired and wanting to speak with her boss Tseng about this whole ordeal but she couldn't go until Squall did. He noticed this and says, "Fine, I'll go…you look tired, I wouldn't want to keep you up...but before I go I want you to see something." He grabs the second letter he received that seemed to be what motivated him to even be here, he held it up to her face covering half of what it said but read what she could see to herself, "I do not wish for you to come to me personally, find one of my elite officers of the Turks. The easiest to find should be Elena she is always walking around. Oh and be sure to the one you find I said that the Turks will help you without hindrance."

Elena's heart sank. This means she is ordered to aide Squall in his mission, she couldn't believe it. Squall then started walking away and soon out of sight. She sighed awfully loud and thought to herself, "Oh, I can't believe this! I need to talk to Tseng immediately."

She left hurriedly setting out for Tseng's apartment, forgetting about her car she ran there in the pouring rain, it was so cold and dark, but Elena's determination would not let her stop even if she were to collapse. Bumping through many people tiredly she finally knocks on Tseng's door.

She thought to herself, "Oh my god! Its five in the morning, I should've called!" The door opens and there stood a groggy man with long black hair and what seemed to be a jewel on his forehead. He was lanky but he had an average build to him. This man was Tseng the captain of the elite force known as the Turks. He spoke sleepily rubbing his eye, "Hey dear what's up?" Tseng and Elena had been dating for a while now, but Elena rushed in and sat down hands on her head elbows dug into her knees and replied, "Tseng….I don't know what to do, I'm so confused this crazy!"

Tseng shuts the door behind him grabbing a very small black box from the nearby table putting it into his pocket and engaged Elena on why she was freaking out, "Elena calm down take a deep breath, then tell me what's wrong." Elena takes several deep breaths starting to feel light headed and looked up at Tseng and explained everything that had just happened.

Tseng was a bit taken back and mumbled to himself, "First Hojo…..now this?" Elena looked at him with this look as if she wish she hadn't heard what he had said and asked, "What did you just say….?" Tseng looks at her surprised because she had heard him. He explains that Hojo was now working at ShinRa and how the President had him capture Sephiroth.

Elena could not believe what she was hearing. Tseng got up to get her some coffee and said, "Don't worry Elena; I'll have a chat with the President." Elena gives a quick nod; she was extremely tired having not slept at all. Tseng notices this and says, "Why don't you sleep here and I'll go to work and speak with the President when I get the chance." She accepts this kind offer as Tseng goes into his bedroom and came out dressed in his uniform carrying his jacket tie and shoes in his hands. HE gets his shoes on and Elena helps him put his tie on and he throws his jacket on and gives her a quick kiss and leaves.

When Elena was sure he had left she remembered him grabbing something and putting it in his pocket. She knows she shouldn't but she runs into his bedroom finding the pants he was wearing thrown on his bed and searched his pocket. She felt the object she was looking for and pulled out the black box and opened it. Her jaw dropped as she fainted.

In Midgar there was a person in a cloak running and jumping on the roofs. She had started cursing ShinRa under her breath as she stops to rest. She took down her hood and it was a younger very attractive girl. She had short hair and worse a headband and she plopped down sitting and said, "Oooooooh! I hate those ShinRa goons! They think they're so cool, trying to have Cloudie killed like that! I have to get to Vincent and tell him fast!" She must've heard Elena and Tseng's conversation. Who is this girl? She then got up and left once more.

Later that night at Rinoa's house, Squall came back in. Rinoa was in the kitchen cleaning dishes humming to herself thinking, "Oh, I just can't believe Squall and I are living together!" She giggles and continues thinking to herself as Squall walks into the bedroom and thinks to himself, "This sure is a nice bedroom…"

He then walks into the kitchen and blurts out, "That's a nice bedroom…" Rinoa almost jumping out of her skin from being so startled turned around looking at Squall and sighed in relief and said, "You scared me!" Stomping her foot cutely. Squall replied, "…sorry." She walks up to him and wraps her hands around his neck and says, "Oh, its ok. Squall want to know something?" "What…?" He replied. She stared deeply into his eyes and said, "I'm happy…I'm so happy you're living with me." She pulls him closer so that their noses meet and continues, "What about you Squall are you happy?" Squall's throat ran dry but his silence answered her question because if he wasn't he would have said so. She quits the hug and says, "It's late. Let's go to bed."

They walk into the bedroom and Rinoa says, "Are you going to be comfortable in that? At least take your jacket off Squall!" He took off his jacket and his belts. While Rinoa went into the bathroom to change into her PJ's. There was a small closet in the bathroom with different clothes for her to change into and she wondered to herself, "What am I going to wear? I wanna wear shorts….but I better avoid skin reveal. Oh what am I saying Squall isn't a perv!" She ran back into the bedroom as Squall was laying down on the bed and said, "Hey!" She then walked over and laid down.

She turned to face Squall wondering to herself, "Will he ever say it besides writing it? I'm excited to find out!" Squall looks at her and says, "You seem quiet…..you ok?" She quickly answers, "Yes I'm fine! Just thinking." Oh…" He replied. She then said, "I'm just…a bit nervous…is all. I…" She stopped herself because she didn't want to make him freeze up again.

Squall looked at her for a moment he finally said, "You what…?" She replies, "Oh….you already know it don't you?" He quickly replies, "Not a clue…" She giggles and said, "Oh Squall, you're so innocent." He then thought to himself, "What does she mean by innocent?" He looked at her and said, "Tell me." She looks at him smiling and tells him, "I love you silly willy!"

Squall, turns red and sees this as his opportunity to finally say it. He looks at Rinoa his heart as fast as a cheetah and says, "I….I love you too Rinoa….." She yells in joy, "Yay!" And kisses him, but soon the kiss turns lustful as she bites his lip. She then regains control of herself throwing herself facing the wall red as an apple and says, "G-goodnight Squall!"

She was so embarrassed and shocked at herself all at once thinking that Squall would surely think less of her for some reason, but he threw his arm around her and says, "Goodnight Rinoa…" She smiles and grabs his hand and says, "Oh….good." Under her breath and they both fell asleep.

Back in Midgar in the President's office stood Tseng as the President walked in his office Tseng immediately says, "Good morning sir. We need to speak, now!"

Rufus seemed calm though his own employee demanding him around with that and calmly replied, "Sure, what is it Tseng? You seem tense…" Tseng took a deep breath and replied, "Sir…..I'm worried about your wellbeing. Having Hojo back and having him capture Sephiroth…..are you sure Hojo won't deceive us and Sephiroth won't go mad on a killing spree again? You haven't forgotten what happened three years ago surely….." Rufus ever so calm, replied, "Please Tseng, have a seat."

He points to the chair in front of his desk. Tseng sits down as Rufus takes his seat behind his desk any speaks, "Please continue to ask, speak your mind." Tseng nods and replies, "Well….why the sudden interest in Sephiroth sir?" Rufus smiles slightly and lounges back in his chair and replies, "A legitimate question. You see…I would love for Sephiroth to join us again. It seems he was becoming soft again and I needed to be sure….he could be a great help to us indeed, wouldn't you say?"

Tseng was a little confused by this and replies, "But sir….this is Sephiroth we're talking about…. He is a danger to all or have you forgotten-" He was cut-off by Rufus, "Tseng, do you think I would put our company at risk if I didn't think it would work?" Tseng took a second but replied, "N-no sir…but-" Cut-off once again Rufus said, "Then surely you shouldn't be asking these questions if you are aware Tseng. Or is there something else you are concerned about?"

Tseng starting to sweat because of the answer to his next question, nervously asked, "Well, sir….I heard something from a fellow Turk. I know none of them would lie to me and I trust them with my life….they even saw a letter approved and signed…..by you, sir."

Rufus took a second staring at Tseng. He readjusted still seeming calm as though this were a conversation about tonight's dinner. He replied, "Well, Tseng, I just can't keep anything from you can I?" He chuckled a little bit and continued, "Worry not my friend, for it is all in the best of the company I assure you."

Tseng couldn't believe what he just heard and without thinking he abruptly jolted out of his chair and said, "For the company? But sir! If word gets out it will surely ruin the company! Why would you want to kill Strife in the first place? He saved us all…twice."

Rufus not surprised by the reaction kept his cool and softly answered, "Tseng, you know as well as I do I'm trying to rebuild ShinRa, correct?" Tseng nods and Rufus got out of his chair looking out the window and continued, "Now, think for a second Tseng. Say we accomplish this great achievement. What do you think will happen when it gets to Cloud and his friends?"

Tseng realizes the plan and seems speechless. What could he say? He couldn't think of anything at all so he stood at attention and said, "Thank you for telling me sir…" And he left the president's office without a single word wanting to speak with Elena.

Hours go by and the door opens to Cloud's room in the infirmary, it was Elena. She looked at Cloud and saw he was awake so she said cheerfully, "Hey Cloud! How're you feeling?" Cloud sighed and said, "I guess I'm ok for now….."

Cloud seemed depressed, but then he usually seems that way so Elena didn't really know what to do so she just tried small talk, "Are you hungry Cloud? Can I get you anything?" Then she suddenly remembered and couldn't believe it slipped her mind so she asked before he could respond, "Cloud, does Tifa know you're here?"

Cloud remains silent. Elena feeling disappointed asked, "Why didn't you tell her Cloud she must be really worried about where you are! You're so hard headed! Let her into your life more! Oh! I'll just call her right now, I'll be right back."

Elena leaves the room and goes to a phone and calls Tifa. It rings for a moment and then it finally picked up, "Hello, Strife delivery service-" Elena cut-off Tifa, "Tifa, its Elena. It's about Cloud, he is here in our infirmary and is very sick."

There was a silence over the phone. On the opposite end Tifa was still and quiet, she was speechless. Little Marlene and Denzel ran up to Tifa asking, "Is it Cloud? Is he coming home?" Tifa turns and says, "Ok, I'll be there when I can…." And she hung up the phone. Tifa got a few things and went into Cloud's room and spoke to herself, "Still fighting alone I see…." And she looked at a picture with the four of them in it and then she told Marlene and Denzel she would be back soon and left.

Elena had hung up the phone and was starting to head back to Cloud when she heard a sudden screen and a nurse running out of Cloud's room. Elena ran to his room as fast as she could and when she got there Cloud was standing staring out of the window his sword in hand. Elena walked over to Cloud saying, "Cloud are you oka-" But before she could finish Cloud turned around extremely fast putting his sword in her face.

Cloud's eyes were glowing once before. Elena was so scared she thought she was about to die when Cloud suddenly spoke, "Don't get close…" His voice sounded distorted like before but it sounded more demonic this time. Elena backed up, she didn't want to get hurt and said, "Cloud….are you ok?"

Cloud lowered his sword a little and said, "Cloud….? So that's this shell's name." Elena's spine felt a hash chill running up it as she thought, "Shell?! What in Gaia?!" Then she looked Cloud in the eye though his eyes freighted here to no end and asked, "Who are you?"

Cloud looked at Elena and said, "Who I am is unimportant girl." Aggravated by being called girl like she was nothing managed to ignore it and said, "What's wrong with Cloud please tell me?" Cloud stared at Elena and replied, "He is dying. The illness that is in his system will turn him into a monster killing the host. Unless you stop it that is….."

Elena's eyes burned. She couldn't believe Cloud was dying, but she held back her tears and asked, "How can we cure him?" Cloud looked at her intensely and smiled and said, "That, mortal, is up to you." He let off an ear ringing laugh and Cloud fell to the ground unconscious.

Elena got Cloud back in bed. She ran to the phone again and called an old friend. The phone rang for a few minutes but then there was an answer. A soft voice on the other end said, "Hello? This is Rinoa, whose calling?"

Elena answered, "Hey Rinny! I've had a hard day and just wanted to talk is all!" Rinoa replies, "Elly! How've you been?" Elena replied, "Good you?" Rinoa said, "Great, so wanna talk about your day?" Elena replies, "Well, I can't tell you too much, only that a friend of mine is sick. Oh! There's this mean man named Squall Leonhart, he is trying to hurt this friend of mine so where are helping keep him safe. Don't tell anyone I told you!"

There was a silence as Rinoa slowly replied, "Elly, D-did you say his name was Squall?" Elena replied, "Yea, he was a jerk too. Are you ok Rinny? You seemed strange after I said that?" Rinoa replied, "Y-yea, I'm fine Elly. Can I call you back later? I'm kind of busy right now." Elena said, "Oh, sure! It was nice talking to you again! Bye-bye!" "Bye.' Rinoa said as she hung up the phone.

Rinoa was a bit in shock, she knew Cloud was a hero from what Elena had spoken of him. Why would Squall hurt him? So she went into the living room where Squall was cleaning Revolver and said, "Squall, can I talk to you? He thought nothing of it and said, "Sure."

She grabbed his hand and walked him to the couch and they sat down. She took a moment, but she says, "Squall, you said you had a friend in Midgar you went to go see?" Squall wondered why she just now asked him but said, "Yea….why?" Rinoa quickly replied, "What is their name?" Squall looked confused and said, "What?"

Rinoa got irritated and sharply said, "Their name Squall. Surely you know what a name is don't you?" Squall stayed silent. She then said, "Do you have any current missions, Squall?" Squall's stomach started tingling as he thought to himself, "Does….she know…?"

Rinoa got a little impatient and said, "Squall, do you have any missions? Don't lie to me." Squall took a few seconds but replied, "Yes…" Rinoa's stomach took a leap as she thought to herself, "Why would the Garden give Squall such a mission?!" She then says, "What is it?"

Squall shifts a bit and says, "I shouldn't tell you…." Rinoa quickly says, "Oh, I think you should…" Staring into his eyes in a sort of threatening way. Squall sighed as he said, "...I don't agree with it...but I told you I would help keep you supported in...our...home. That's what keeps me going." As he thinks to himself, "I know that look…. She already knows…"

Rinoa holds his hand with her both hands, and looks at their hands and says, "Squall, you're neither heartless, nor emotionless..." She starts to play with his fingers and continues, "You wouldn't do anything wrong, just because it's a mission, right?"

He looks like he was fighting himself in thoughts as he said, "I...can't...lose my credibility...I would lose my position..." Rinoa quickly comes back, "Is it worse than losing your humanity...?" This being a low blow to Squall he gave up keeping it a secret and said, "I try not to think about it...I have to kill a man..."

Rinoa's fears were now confirmed and she said, "I-I know that…." She then holds his wrist, moving her one hand up his arm while other is still gently holding his wrist, stops at his shoulder and looks into his eyes with a rather sad but hopeful expression on her face and says, "Squall... You don't have to do that..." She holds his cheek and lets go of his wrist and pretends to know Cloud hoping it would work and said, "Cloud is my friend too... We don't even know if he's done something wrong to be killed... Nobody deserves to be killed like this anyway!" She then strokes his cheek and says, "And you're not a hit man!"

Squall looked confused and said, "I already excepted it...I can't turn back now..." Rinoa still trying to convince him says, "Yes you can! How can you just live this way? You don't even know what you're actually doing! Squall..." She hugs him and then pulls back and looks in his face and says, "You can change that... You're the commander... You killed the sorceress... You can change the way it is, it doesn't have to be like this... Please..."

Squall thought to himself, I'm so confused and lost….what do I do?" He replies, "I…..have to…." Rinoa quickly came back, "You don't have to... Look, I'll show you what can never change..." She leans into him and pecks his lips and says, "This…." She pecks his lips again and continues, "This will never change... Everything else can change... We can change it! To something better..."

Squall was so confused he didn't know what to say, but he knew he wasn't going to give up his mission so he says, "I'm….sorry…..Rinoa." Rinoa couldn't stand it anymore and said, "No….don't tell me this…" Her eyes started filling with sad tears as she got off the couch and said, "I...I cannot live with a...killer..." She took a step back.

Squall having those words hit him hard, stood up and grabbed Revolver and walked over to the door and opened it and said, "I'm sorry I disappointed you..." Rinoa was hurt. He was about to leave her there. She shed a tear and said, "Squall…"

She walked up from behind him and hugged him and said, "I won't let you do that…. I won't lose you….don't go…" Squall couldn't stand this, he searched his pocket and got an object out and said, "I have something for you..." He had put something on her finger and then he walked out of the house breaking away from her hug thinking, "I must be insane….."

Rinoa shed a tear. She couldn't stand it and she yelled after him ,"Squall!" She then realized there was a ring on her finger. It was silver with diamonds running all the way around the ring inside of it, It was a wedding band. Her jaw dropped, she certainly wasn't going to let him go now as she screamed, "Don't go! You cannot... What're you doing?!" And she ran after him.

Squall stopped and turned his head to see her running up. She ran up and hugged him and said, "I don't understand….what're you doing?" He replies, "What do you mean? She quit the hug and held up her hand and said, "This, a ring?"

Squall turned to her and said, "...I couldn't build up the courage to do it...but what you said...since I must leave...you should know what my plans were.." She hugs him again and said, "Don't go! I'm sorry! How can you leave me... Don't leave me..." She starts full out crying now and says, "Is it that easy to leave me?"

Squall is sort of offended by that and says, "No...it hurts...but I can't upset you...and I'm going through with my mission...I already accepted it..." Rinoa still crying says, "No..." She shook her head and continued, "You can't do it, you must leave the mission and...and..." She stopped for a second and said in a lower voice, "And be…my husband…"

Squall had a lurching feeling is his gut and looked down and said, "I'm...sorry...if you still feel that way after I'm done...then I will..." She hugs him tighter and said, "Squall don't be a killer... How will you look into my eyes when you kill him? Please..." She dropped to her knees hurting them hugging his leg still crying and continued, "I'm scared Squall…I'm so scared…."

Squall kneeled down and took her into an embracing hugs and said, "Rinoa….I can't turn back now….I already accepted the mission….." She hugs back, crying; her voice is muffled because her face is on his shoulder and says, "You can... for me... is it more important than you..? Me...? Us...?! You're scaring me, how could you even accept a mission like this?!" She made him stand up with her tugging on his arm towards the house.

Squall had to tell her, he couldn't keep it a secret anymore and said, "I….I got a second letter with the mission…." She stopped tugging him so she could hear him as he continued, "It…it said if I didn't kill him….they would….kill you, Rinoa.

Rinoa's heart skipped a beat and thought to herself, "So they're using me to make him…." She looks at him and says, " I don't mind. I cannot live with the fact that someone died for nothing and I'm living thanks to his death." She shook her head and continued, "They don't scare me as long as you're with me…." She tilted her head a little and said, "We've been through worse than this!"

She began pulling him towards the house again and said, "Besides it isn't easy to kill a sorceress! I'll fight too... I'll fight for us. If you call yourself an honorable man and a real fighter, and more than these, if you really think you love me, you will fight with me"

Squall thought, "That's right she is a sorceress….." They reached the house and she stood in the door with her hands out and said, "Now…..now choose... Are you gonna fight with me or... will you lose your honor and me, just because you THINK you can't turn back from a silly mission...?" She maintained a smile although she was truly scared of what his choice would be.

Squall thought for a second and then said, "...Do you really think...we can take the entire organization...? They're bigger than three gardens together... I can't risk losing you..." Rinoa tapped her chin and said, "Well…. Maybe things will turn out alright, and if Cloud REALLY is a bad guy... Then he should be ARRESTED. And if things don't turn out alright... I have some suddenly-popping wings and you have..." She looks him up and down and says, "...You have the fur around your neck, so they can never take us!

Rinoa holds out her hands and says, "Choose me! You know you want to!" Squall stood there a second thinking to himself and finally said, "It's too risky….." Rinoa quickly responded, "Life is risky too! You cannot know the future, remember? Nobody can guarantee that a rock won't roll onto this house and kill us. If something happens with this not-doing-your-mission thing, at least it'll be worth it, we will be fighting for our honor. Besides...we'll be together anyways."

Rinoa reaches out and grabs Squall's hands and says, "You're so crabby for a man who's about to propose" Squall responded, "Wha-" Rinoa pulled him in before he could finish and says, "I'm listening!" Squall responds, "I have to do the mission Rinoa….." She shook her head and said, "That's not what I'm waiting for!" She crossed her arms.

Squall was too nervous and just stood there saying nothing. She smiles warmly at him to encourage him; holds hands behind and rotates her upper body left-right-left-right with small moves and says, "I'm not a stranger you know!" Squall thought to himself, "I wonder if she knows I won't stop the mission….. O h well…I guess I'll do this right."

He walks up to you reaches around you and grabs her hand kneeling down and looked up at her and said, "R...Rinoa…will you..." He thinks to himself, "Why is so hard to say…?" He continued, "will...you...marry me...?" She watches him struggle and giggles, then answers when he finishes, "I don't know…. Should I? Tapping her chin.

Squall was annoyed by this thinking to himself, "I just did all that for you to tease me….." She crouches down so they're on the same level and says, "Do you promise to fight with me? Do you promise never to leave me? Do you promise to...do whatever I say?" Squall responds, "I'm doing the mission….so I can't fully agree to that."

Rinoa got a little frustrated and said, "No…. No you're not." She maintained a smile and pressed on, "Squall Leonhart, I will gladly marry you... I will gladly be..." Her eyes start to water with joy, "...this honorable, honest man's...wife..." She hugs him and cries again, but this time silently shedding tears, hardly keeping her voice normal, "I'll be the wife of the man I know..."

Squall was lost in thought, ":...I can't just let her get hurt...but then I'm hurting her emotionally..." he sighed and said, "Ok….Rinoa…..you win." She leans a bit back and looks at him, not crying but eyes are still wet and now wide and says, "Really? Really? Thank you Squall!"

She hugs again with force and says, "Thank you so much... I knew it... I knew you'd stand by your honor and me..." Squall quickly responded, "Don't worry Rinoa...I'll protect you..." And thinks to himself, "Your knight…" She nods while hugging and talks softly and says, "Thank you... Oh wait..."

She quit hugging him rubbed the tears from her eyes and said with a happy voice, "Where's YOUR ring?" Squall responded quickly, "You're wearing it around your neck...I gave it to you...but it's the only ring I like...so you have my ring with you forever...like me..."

Rinoa looked down and said, "Oh Griever... Squaaallll! Such nice words from you is unheard of!" She comes closer to him so their noses touching each other, her arms around his neck and says, "Forever is a long time sir... Are you prepared for this?"

Squall scratches his head and says, "I guess…." He thinks to himself, "I think I've been prepared for a very long time..." She giggles and says, "That's good but you should wear a ring! I'm not giving Griever back but a wedding ring is necessary! How will other girls know that you're taken? You really forgot to buy the second ring didn't you?"

Squall scratches his head again and says, "I'm not the type to brag...as long as I know what does it matter...?" Rinoa responds, "It doesn't matter in fact but at least wear a ring...during...wedding? I'll give Griever! Just for wedding though." Squall replies, "That's fine...I'm getting tired...what about you?"

Rinoa just noticed it was dark outside along with her tiredness and said, "Kind of... Let's just go to bed" She holds his hand and walks to bedroom and says, "Hey, I'll see your PJs!" She giggles and continues, " I'll take mine and leave, and you can put yours on." She gets her blue PJs and runs to bathroom.

"Ok...," He said and he takes his shirt off and slips on some sweat pants waiting for her to return. She puts on PJs in bathroom and runs back, sees Squall shirtless and stops, "Sorry I thought you were done changing!" She said. She ran back out of the room.

Squall a little confused said, "I am done…." Rinoa gets back in the room and says, "Oh…" Her face was red as fire. They both lay down in the bed and Rinoa kisses Squall on the cheek and says, "Goodnight…" And immediately passed out.

Squall looks down at her and thinks to himself, "I sure have changed...the once lone depressed boy...engaged...with best friends protecting them with my life...I'm...happy...for once I'm actually happy….." He smiled at Rinoa and slowly fell asleep.

Later on that night. Rinoa had been sleeping peacefully on Squall's chest, in their house, in their bedroom, on their bed. Until she sighed and slowly opened her eyes, noticing Squall. She smiled widely, and sat up on bed. Turned head to the bed stand on her side to look at the time.

"Just the middle of the night..."

she thought, and turned to Squall again, not able to grow tired of the view. Only soon after she realized she was thirsty, she carefully got up without waking Squall up. She thought if he was a heavy sleeper or not. She was going to find out sooner or later, the thought made her giggle quietly.

She went to kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. While drinking, she needed some fresh air, it was really hot and moist in the house, even though it was night. She left the bottle on a counter and went to front door, slowly unlocked it and walked out.

She was now near the pond just before her house, looking up at the cherry tree. She was too happy to think about the trouble that they're in, and also too happy to notice the two guys in black long sleeved tops and dark colored trousers, with black masks and gloves; hiding behind the tall tree nearby.

"We should do it now, it's been 3 days straight and I'm freaking tired man." whispered one guy to another. Other one nodded in agreement, it didn't even take a minute for them to approach Rinoa and put her to sleep with some chemicals, not even giving her a chance to make a move, or some noise.

"Smooth." said one, they quickly ran over the bridge over the pond while the one who spoke was carrying Rinoa in his arms, and after about forty-five to fifty meters of running, they got in a car which is well hidden behind a rock and among some bushes. They drove off to ShinRa building, they didn't seem they were in a hurry.

In the infirmary sat a very tired and scared Elena. "When will these episodes of his end? Will they ever? Is Cloud gonna die?!" She wondered. She didn't know what to do at all she felt helpless. Then Cloud began to wake up.

"Elena?" He said. She jumped, she didn't notice him wake up and said, "Oh…. Good morning Cloud." "Did you call Tifa? Why does my head hurt so much….?" He said holding his head. He doesn't seem to remember what had happened the previous day.

Elena, what happened last night…? I can't remember." He asked. She stared at him for a moment. She didn't want to answer him, it would make him feel bad. So she said, "Oh… You just….passed out that's all Cloud!" Her eyes were starting to tear up a little, she hated lying to him nor could she look him in the eyes because they were still glowing.

"Agai-" Before he could finish the door slammed open. It was Tifa. "Cloud! Why didn't you tell me you were sick? Again…." She said seeming kind of depressed that he was still shutting her out. "Tifa I…." Cloud didn't finish not knowing what to say.

"I just came to see how you were doing…. I can't stay long." She said. Cloud replies, "I'm fine….." Tifa takes a seat next to him and sits there not saying anything. "Tifa….. Maybe you should go home and watch after Marlene and Denzel."

Tifa seemed like that hit her hard and said, "Fine Cloud. I guess you don't want me here…. So I'll leave. Just get better, okay?" Cloud replies, "I'll be fine. They say they have a cure." He lied so Tifa wouldn't worry.

Tifa smiled at this news and said, "Oh! Good! I'll just go home and get things ready for when you get back….. I will see you when you get better, right?" Cloud nodded at her and she left. Cloud laying there not speaking feeling guilty for lying.

Elena looked at Cloud and finally spoke, "Why did you lie to her Cloud? We have no breakthroughs that I'm aware of….." He replies, "I don't need her worried. I'm sure you guys will figure something out." The door slams open with a nurse standing there.

"Ma'am he did it! He found a cure!" Said the nurse. Elena shot up like she had springs attached to her and said, "Really?! Did you bring it?!" The nurse shook her head and said, "No. He said something that valuable should never leave his lab or sight."

Elena sighed and said, "I guess we have to take you to him Cloud…." She was scared to do this because the man who formed the cure was Hojo. Cloud hated Hojo for everything he was.

"Bring a wheelchair." Said Elena and the nurse left and came back with one. Cloud got into the wheelchair and as they rolled him towards a guarded door he said, "Whose the doctor….?" Elena said nothing and she nodded at the guard.

The guard opened the door to a dark room, it was cold and it smelled strange. Cloud was about to ask where they were as he heard a familiar voice, "Hello, failed experiment. Mucking up the world yet again with your pathetic excuse for a life?"

Cloud knew it was Hojo, he jumped up ready to kill him when he all of a sudden grew weak and fell back into the chair. "Oh, you're that weak? Well, I'm forced to do this so let's get you…..cured." He hated to have to say that for Hojo hated Cloud as much as Cloud hated him.

"Elena would you mind leaving?" Hojo asked. She replied, "No, I'm going to make sure you don't do anything funny. Now please hurry up and cure him!" Hojo looked at her and said, "So demanding. How do you ever make it anywhere with that mouth? Fine. Let's get started."

After a few hours of testing Hojo puts a needle in Cloud's arm, "You should be fine after a few days. Don't overdo yourself….. I would just HATE anything bad to happen to you!" He said mockingly and continued, "Now be a good boy Cloud and don't attack anymore people, ok?"

Cloud stared at Hojo and Elena clenched her fists biting her lip thinking, "Please don't ask him, please Cloud." But her fears came true as Cloud said, "What do you mean by that Hojo?" Her heart sank because he was about to find out she had betrayed his trust.

Hojo smirked evilly as he realized Cloud had no clue and said, "Oh, but don't you know? You have had episodes where you have threatened people's lives." Cloud stares at Hojo for a few seconds but then slowly looks at Elena disappointed and said sadly, "No…. I didn't know. Guess I can't trust anyone around here."

Elena wanted to cry especially after hearing that. Cloud had actually trusted her and she betrayed his trust like it was nothing. She couldn't look at him. It was a good thing it was dark because tears were falling down her face.

"Well, you have been quite the danger around here." Hojo said as though he found this very humorous. "Well, with this cure I should be fine right?" Cloud asked. Hojo replied, "Yes, but this cure reduces the chances of reproduction, meaning you may never be able to have kids. Oh and don't worry about finding Sephiroth anymore."

Elena came to her senses as she heard this and said, "That's enough Hojo! Come on Cloud let's go." She literally dragged Cloud back into the wheelchair and rolled off. "What did he mean Elena? No more lying to me….. I thought we were friends? I guess not…."

Elena couldn't speak without crying so she stayed quiet and wheeled him to the nurse and ordered her to take him to his room. She then ran into her office locking the door opening one of her drawers getting some wine taking a swig.

In the lab, Hojo felt accomplished as he had paid off the guard to let him out for a while. Sneaking out of the ShinRa H.Q. he ended up in a forest traveling hoping he had not been seen, coming up to a door hidden in the bushes he went through and closed it.

Little did Hojo know he was being followed by a man who hated him with such a burning passion. It was Vincent. He came up to the building where Hojo had entered thinking about how he could get some information when suddenly someone landed behind him.

His keen reaction time he pulled Cerberus and said, "Who are you?" The mysterious person pulled back their hood and said, "Chill out Vinnie, GEEZ!" It was the ninja Yuffie Kisaragi.

She looked at him as he lowered his weapon and said, "Hey, Vinnie, we need to talk! It's about chocobo-butt Cloud!" Vincent calmly looked at her and said, "What is it Yuffie?" He issued over to the side of the building so they wouldn't be caught standing right in front of the door.

"Vinnie, ShinRa is trying to kill him!" She said. Vincent stared at her a moment and then said, "Are you sure?" She replies, "Of course I'm sure! Gosh I wouldn't say it if I weren't!" He replied, "I wonder if it has anything to do with Hojo…."

Vincent saw a window and he used it to see in. There were scientists and there was Hojo, but he also saw Sephiroth and said, "Sephiroth…. How did they get him? More importantly…..why?" "Whatchya lookin' at Vinnie? Is there treasure in there? OOOOOOH MAYBE MATERIA?!"

"No. there's no materia, just look." She peers into the building seeing everything and said, "What's going on Vinnie?" "I don't know." he replied. "Last I saw Sephiroth he was trying to change his ways…" He said.

Yuffie looked at Vincent strangely and said, "Sephiroth change? No way!" Vincent quickly replies, "Its true Yuffie….." "Whatever you say Vinnie, but what're we going to do about Cloud?" She asked. "Cloud can handle himself Yuffie; ShinRa is no match for him."

Yuffie adjusted her position and said, "But he is sick!" This seemed to have caught Vincent's attention as he said, "Really? No wonder they would try to kill him… Yuffie, I need to stay here you go find out more and tell me more ok?" Yuffie not really liking being bossed around nodded and left anyway. "Wonder why they would want Cloud dead" He asked himself.

In a more remote location seeming to be far away from anywhere was a shack, inside were two guys and someone tied up in a chair blindfolded mouth taped. It was Rinoa. Trying to speak saying, "Where am I? Where is... Squall? Angelo?"

She tries to shout out Angelo's name and call her but all she can say is:

"Mmmnf! Mnnhhf!"

She was sitting on chair, with a blindfold, her mouth is taped, her wrists and ankles are tied up with the chair. The guy who had been reading a newspaper stood up and grabbed his gun as he heard Rinoa, then aimed at her.

"Better not do anything stupid, sorceress..." he warned.

"No harm will come to you as long as you're a good girl, and your moody lover does his job well."

Rinoa was shocked. She didn't move for some minutes, remembering what happened. Then she thought;

"...does his job...? This means... Squall... He's not gonna be a murderer!"

She started moving sideways crazily, pulling her arms and legs; trying to get free. However, she was doing nothing but to hurt herself. The guy sat down again, thinking nothing would happen with this useless struggle. He could've been wrong. Rinoa felt something so strong inside. She knew that feeling well.

"Squall won't be a...murder- "

She couldn't even finish thinking, two angel wings started to grow on her back, between her back and the chair. Other one in the room panicked and aimed at her again, placing his finger on the trigger, he watched her cautiously, he was nervous. As her wings were revealed completely, she felt somehow dizzy, and her head hanged, as well as her wings; she fainted.

"So Odine Bangle DOES work huh?" said the guy with a smirk, than sat down, continued reading the newspaper.

Back at Rinoa and Squall's place The next morning Squall wakes up and notices Rinoa isn't in bed. Not really thinking about it bevause she may be in the kitchen or something cooking for them as usual, so he gets dressed after taking a shower and walks into the living room, but Rinoa wasn't there. He then walks into the kitchen but she wasn't there either. He runs out the door hoping she was at the pond or the garden but she was nowhere to be found and he thought to himself, "She wouldn't have left without leaving a note...even on a walk..." Then his stomach started lurching as another thought ran through his head, "She...she couldn't have gotten scared about the engagement could she?" He thought Rinoa may have ran out on him. His eyes begin to burn as he slowly walks back to the house with a horrid wave of emotion dwelling and building inside of him. He couldn't believe this...after everything he had done for her, but then he notices a letter on the desk in the living room and it was if he teleported he got over there so fast. He read it.

Dear Emo Kid,

We have kidnapped your girl. Wanna get her back? Good. just go kill Cloud like a good boy and she is aaaaaaall yours.

Sincerely,

Bad Guy.

He grabbed revolver and started the long walk for Midgar.

Walking to Midgar Squall had a lot of time to think. He accepted that he had to kill Cloud for Rinoa, but what if Cloud kills him? What would happen to Rinoa? He was scared but confident, but he also hated he was doing what Rinoa told him exactly what not to do. He had no choice Cloud Strife had to die and the quicker the better.

At ShinRa H.Q. Tseng having trying to avoid Elena because he didn't want to tell her to stay away from Cloud, had to figure out what to do. He went into the break room to get some coffee helping him think on things when the door opens.

It was Elena. She had been trying to contact him for hours, but Tseng had been ignoring her texts and calls. She says, "Hey, I can't reach your phone…where have you been?" He *glances over, Elena being the last person he wants to see.

"... I was speaking to Rufus. I turned off my phone... I guess I didn't turn it back on. I guess you needed coffee?" He said. She raises an eyebrow at him, his phone had been ringing, how could it be turned off, crosses her arms and says, "No. I heard you were here and I came to see what was up."

He nods, goes back to drinking his coffee, still trying to figure out what to say. She furrows her eyebrows and shuts the lounge door, looking back at him after and very bluntly said, "Is there a reason you've been avoiding my calls?"

His lips were pressed together as she shut the door and he replies, "Because I'm not ready to talk to you yet." She quickly comes back, "On what?" She looks him over her eyebrows still furrowed and continues, "Is there something wrong Tseng?"

Despite the fact that he didn't want to tell her but he did it anyway, "... You are not to protect Cloud or interfere with anything involving him." He said. Elena was shocked, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Her mouth repeatedly opened trying to speak but she finally gathered the will to speak and asked, "Why not?!"

He sees that she does not like that at all, but he sticks to his duty and says, "... A Turk doesn't question orders... You may tell him that we're not getting involved... but you can't harbor him." Elena's expression hardened as she says, "Oh really now? So it's an order? Well I respectfully refuse."

Elena being a Turk Tseng decided trying to pull rank since he was the captain and said, "Yes, it is an order... Anyone caught aiding him will be killed on sight, Elena. It is not an order you can refuse, it is directly from the President. You will follow it."

Elena looks at the ground clenching her fists and says, "Why are they after Cloud?! Why hire some hit man to do it, after what he did for us….. This is wrong! Is the President going nuts?!" She was getting furious.

Tseng didn't like the way she was talking and decided that was enough and said, "...This discussion is over, Elena. You can go. Maybe take the rest of the day off as well..." She replies, "This discussion is over?" She turned and opened the door seeing a few employees listening in and yells, "What are you all looking at? Get back to your work!"

She turned back to Tseng and continued, "I refuse, Tseng. I'm not going to do the same mistake we did before. I refuse to stop protecting Cloud, even if I die. This is the right thing to do, and killing him, whatever reason it is, won't do anything good." And she turns and starts to storm out the door.

Tseng walks up to her quickly and grabs her arm and says, "Walk with me." She looks at him angrily and yanks her arm out of his grip and says, "Fine! Let's walk." They started to walk down the hall and Tseng speaks in a low tone, "...We need to be completely uninvolved, Elena. Our actions are watched and monitored and if anyone notices the issues on the outside, it would be catastrophic for the company. That is why Rufus went outside the Turks to do this..." He pauses. "...Do you trust me?"

She did but she didn't answer. He says, "You can go home and rest or go see your sister for the day... or if you'd rather be working, you can..." She presses on with the matter at hand, "Tseng...I really can't help cloud hide"

He nods in agreement and says, "No, because then you'd have to notify me and I would notify the president and you will be….killed." he ignores that and says, "But then if I'm the only casualty, then you guys can still continue with being Turks" She smiled sadly for she just said she would quit being a Turk to help Cloud and said, "I don't want a destroyed Midgar again, Tseng"

Tseng couldn't believe he just heard that and quickly said, "….Elena…. No you have to stay out of this." She replies quickly, "But I can't. Cloud trusted me not to betray him." She stared at him coldly and continued, "I don't abandon my friends."

He started to get frustrated and tried to make it seem like she was abandoning her friends and says, "...Fine...feel free to pick a terrorist over your own Organization..." She got enraged by this and says "A terrorist?! I wonder who the real terrorists were! I am not picking him over the Turks, I'm doing the Turks a favor, and I'm getting rid of Cloud without tarnishing ShinRa's precious name. Better than murdering a war-hero for no reason at all, right?"

Tseng frustratingly without thinking says, "... You are picking him over the Turks. Every single one of us. Your sister was always more level headed than you. You need to learn not to respond on your emotions... There is a reason..."

This struck a nerve as a vein was visible in her temple from being so mad and says, "Then I am sorry for being human. You can always take Gun back in my place. I'm sorry for disappointing you. I'm just making the choice I think would be right." She turned away and said, "Thank you for telling me that, now I know what to do, goodbye, sir." And she started walking away.

Tseng new she was mad because she called him sir. He knew he messed up, but he was loyal to his leader and said, "If you plan to go against orders... leave your ID, Gloves, PHS, and gun on my desk.." She looks back at him and strides towards him, looking him in the eye before going to the elevator, punching the up button, meaning to go to his office and says, "Fine!"

her mind set, walking inside the elevator and speaking, "If you ever hinder my plan, Tseng, I will fight until I die. I will not let anyone suffer from the same mistake again. I'm sorry..." And the elevator door closed.

He walked back to the break room getting more coffee as he sat back down, hoping to calm his nerves, knowing he'll have to kill her the next time he sees her, he was broken up about it.

Back at Hojo's lab, Vincent could see him working on something but couldn't make it out, so he left for a moment to go speak with Lucrecia about Sephiroth.

Hojo horse laughed and says, "Now that I have you back Red XIII you will be back in my control!" Hojo had Red XIII in his lab putting something in his neck, a controlling devise. Red stood up and said, "What shall I do for you, master?" Hojo horse laughs again and says, "All in due time!"

Rinoa slowly woke up from her slumber and raised her head which had been hanging down for the whole time, moved her head in a circle to ease the ache. She noticed she was still tied up to the chair with the blindfold and the tape on her mouth. She was exhausted to react now, she started to think what happened. She was aware of that she started to turn to her sorceress state, but as usual, what happened in the meantime was unknown to her. She tried to shake her arms, because her wrists were starting to feel numb. She felt a bangle hopping around her wrist as she moved.

"What is that? I'm sure I haven't worn an accessory..."

She heard a man voice, but this one was different from the previous one.

"Good morning sorceress. Maybe you'd like to know, it's been a day since you came here. You must be hungry."

He was right. She hasn't even realized her hunger until he brought it up. She felt somehow happy because she was going to finally get to see where she is. However, she was wrong, he only took off the tape roughly, causing her to scream a little due to the pain.

"Wax effect." she thought, trying to cheer herself up.

She tried to ask a few questions during eating but the guy resisted to reply. Finally he told these words:

"Look, I'm not happy to lock you like that, I don't enjoy it, and I almost hate it. But that's what I gotta do, I have a family, I can't lose my job."

"...you'd rather lose your honor..." she mumbled. The guy didn't understand but didn't mind either.

"I won't tape your mouth this time, it won't work even if you shout the loudest you can."

She wasn't gonna shout. She wasn't able to. She could only think.

"Squall... Don't do anything wrong, please... I'd rather die than seeing you being a murderer... We all will die someday anyway... I trust you, you know what is true... "

She stroked her wedding ring between her little finger and middle finger.

"I love you."

After the guys fed her they left for lunch, so sure that Rinoa can't escape. She was still thinking on that chair, unaware that she was alone in there; now her mouth was free, but she was preferring not to talk since she can't get any answers.

"Squall's gonna do it... He will do it... I would do it to save him, he will do it... I don't wanna die but... Is it called a "living" if you live thanks to an innocent's death? Maybe I'm thinking too much... Cloud is not just gonna die right? He will fight! But...that means Squall might... get hurt! Every way turns into something bad... It's all my fault... If I didn't let them kidnap me, we would be safe now... If something happens to someone...it's all my fault..."

She started crying quietly, the clothing around her head to cover her eyes absorbed her tears and got a darker color gradually, due to being wet.

"N-not if I can escape... It should be all good if I can escape... I'll try it..."

She closed her eyes tighter, let the power inside her out. Slowly losing awareness, her wings started to grow out but soon enough she felt a sharp pain and fainted, with her wings disappearing.

Squall still had a few days until he reached Midgar because he was walking, he checked into a hotel thinking about nothing but Rinoa and what he had to do to free her and he slowly fell asleep.

Rinoa was sleeping on that chair, still tied up, naturally. She was having a nightmare and she started sweating, as her nightmare ended up Squall cutting Cloud's throat, she woke up with a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She was panting. Guardian guy looked at her, very surprised. Because she hasn't been talking or eating for almost two days.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I seem okay to you?!" she yelled, kicked the air angrily and aimlessly. The guy couldn't react, he wouldn't know how it feels to be tied up on a chair for 4 days, 4 days without seeing the sunlight.

"God bless that Odine bangle, or else we were screwed." he thought.

Meanwhile Rinoa was still panting and thinking if she had a vision of what's currently going on. This possibility was making her go crazy. She wanted to take a walk, but she wasn't sure if she could walk. But she had to try, and she knew that this guy was kinder than the other one, she knew their voices.

"Can I... walk? Please? I'm about to forget how to move my legs..."

The guy paused for a while. He never wanted to kidnap her and tie her up like this. He was hating himself for that. He could at least help her. She wouldn't be able to run away anyways, that building

was far away from city center and there weren't any other humans around. He walked up to her.

"Do not try to escape, it won't work. If you try, I will have to beat you up and tie again."

She didn't even think of escaping, she got surprised.

"I...didn't even think of that... How could I not think of that...?" she thought while the guy was untying her.

She stood up with wobbly legs; she had to hold on to the guardian to stand. Her hands were tied together, her eyes were blindfolded.

"Can I... Can I see the sunlight please?" she asked.

"It's evening." the guy said.

She started crying without him noticing, she actually couldn't choose what to cry for. Cry for being lonely, cry for the pain on her wrists and legs, cry for not knowing what happens with Squall, cry for being weak and causing trouble... She started sobbing. For the first time in 4 days, she started crying loudly. She dropped on her knees. Guardian was watching her, that scene was heart piercing for him, but he didn't let his guard down and maintained his calmness. Held her by her armpits and tried to help her stand but she shook free, and fell to the ground. She was crying, sobbing, panting... She started punching the ground with sides of her fists. She was punching so hard that her hands got cut from the pebbles on ground. The guy walked a few steps away from her, watching the mountain nearby, trying to keep strong.

Rinoa felt something small cracking, when she last punched with ground. She stopped sobbing, raised her arm on her eyes' level and she felt something falling from her wrist. It was the bangle. Odine bangle.

The guardian noticed that she was quiet, and looked at her again. He didn't notice the broken bangle on ground, he was looking at how bloody her wrists, arms and knees are. Rinoa's wings started to grow again, slower and painfully.

"This again..." the man thought.

"She cannot control it can she? I'm glad that the bangle stops her."

But he was wrong; the broken bangle on the ground would not stop her anymore. With Odine bangle broken on ground, Rinoa achieved completing Angel Wings and raised up in the air, melting all the binds that were tying her. The guardian got shocked when she started floating, pulled out his gun and shouted the loudest he can:

"Get on the floor! Now! Or...or else I'll shoot you I swear!"

But it was too late now. Rinoa wouldn't understand him. She started throwing fireballs, ice shards, lightning bolts and creating tornados all around. Other guardian was coming for the shift switch, saw Rinoa in the air and started shooting at her; while other one was caught in a tornado. However his bullets were getting blocked by a magical barrier around Rinoa. She turned to the one who shot her, threw a large fireball at him. The guy tried to run, but the fireball caught him defenselessly. Now both of the guardians were knocked out and wounded heavily, but Rinoa's spells were still in progress. She looked at the building then started flying towards it, her goal was to blow it up. Soon after she got slower, she started to lose balance on air, she slowly landed on ground, laying, and her wings disappeared as she fell asleep.

After 15 or 20 minutes, Rinoa started waking up. She sat up with her arms' support. She pushed her hair back on her ears, looked around, she was confused. She rubbed her bruised wrists, then her ankles. She stood up with difficulties, walked around in the devastated area. It didn't took her long to notice the wounded guys, she ran to one of them.

"I did this... I did... this!"

She didn't know how to feel, she hurt two people, maybe even killed, but on the other hand she was free now. She casted healing spells on both of the guys, then made them sleep again when they woke up. She sighed.

"They're alive..."

She started walking to the building, it was not damaged heavily, at least it was still standing there. She actually didn't know what to do, she didn't know where she is. She suddenly remembered, and shouted Angelo's name. Then she kept walking to the building.

Angelo, who was at home, heard Rinoa's call and ran out from a window, crashing it, and started running to the voice she heard, as fast as a cheetah.

Meantime, Rinoa arrived the building, it wasn't a really tall building, neither short, she remembered that she had been forced to walk downstairs. So she was probably taken to the basement. She walked around in the first floor and found the stairs to the basement.

Finding nothing in there, Rinoa walked upstairs to the first floor again. That time was also the time she heard loud barks of Angelo, she ran to the entrance and greeted Angelo with a big hug.

"Finally! I've missed you bud!"

After some cuddling, Rinoa talked to Angelo again.

"I don't know what to do... You know the way back? You can take us back right?!"

Angelo shook her head. Angelo wasn't meant to memorize the way, she was just following her instincts to find Rinoa whenever she hears her call.

"I thought so..." said Rinoa sadly and looked down, trying to figure out a way to get away. Angelo started running around while she was thinking.

After some time, Angelo ran back to Rinoa, barking happily. She wagged tail to Rinoa, then started walking back to where she came from. Rinoa understood that Angelo wanted her to follow her, so she did so. They stopped in a small room, then Angelo walked to a telephone.

"That's it!" Rinoa screamed.

"You're really smarter than me Angelo!"

She ran to the telephone, picked it up and quickly entered Squall's number.

"The person you have called cannot be reach at the moment. Please try again later.

"No..." Rinoa thought. "No..."

Then she came up with another idea, dialed another number. It was ringing.

At Elena's house she was packing her things and then her phone started ringing. Elena looked around and finally found her phone. She answered, "Hello?" Rinoa's heart leap as she was so happy to hear her voice and answered, "E….Elena?! Elly, I need your help!"

Elena was worried now because not only did she need to get Cloud to a safer place but now she needed to help Rinoa, "What's wrong?! Are you ok?! Do you need me?" Rinoa looked around and answered, "I don't know... I think I'll be safe, I'll keep the guys sleeping... I don't know the place at all, they blindfolded me when we were coming but it was a long way with car... It's a building in a lonely lace, not too tall or short... 5 floors I think."

Elena knew where she was talking about. It was an old ShinRa interrogation building not far from Midgar. "I'll be there soon ok? Just hide somewhere for now I just have to get something done real quick and I'll be there I promise." Said Elena. Rinoa replied, "Okay!" They both hung up and Rinoa went to hide.

At ShinRa infirmary was Cloud resting back glad he was finally cured, then the door slammed open so hard that it appeared to be off its hinges. "Elena? Is everything ok?" Cloud asked since she just broke the door.

"Cloud, I'm getting you out of here!" She said while grabbing his swords. She had a rope which she tied to the planted bed. "Let's go." She ordered him as they both climbed down.

"What's going on Elena?" He asked confusingly. "Cloud, you're being targeted by ShinRa." She replied. Cloud looking at her scarcely said, "Elena…. Give me my swords." She replied, "What? Don't be silly you're wounded you shouldn't carry them. We need to get out of here. He quickly replied, "I'm not going anywhere until you give me my swords damn it!"

She was taken back and speechless due to the harsh manner he just had towards her. "Ok…." She said giving him his swords. She turned around looking for the taxi that had just arrived. As she turned back around she jumped as a sword was in her face.

"C-Cloud?! What are you doing?!" She asked freaking out. "How can I trust you? You lied to me before when I thought we were actually becoming friends. How do I know you aren't trying to betray me? I'm done playing games Elena, explain what's going on now." Cloud said sternly with a soul piercing stare.

"Cloud I quit the Turks for you! You put your sword out of my face and I'll explain on the way." It seemed she was fighting tears as she said that. To think to be killed by the one you're risking everything for.

Cloud shocked at hearing her words sort of believed her. He lowered his blade and just stood there. Elena grabbed his arm and drug him to taxi, "Put it away Cloud… Please…." She asked. He put his weapon away slowly.

Elena used that as an opportunity by grabbing him and shoving him into the taxi who took off he appeared to know where he was going already. "We're going to Zack's parent's house Cloud. Now, ShinRa has declared to want you dead. I don't know why…" She said.

Cloud didn't know how to answer so it was a quiet ride all the way to that house where his memories would surely drive him insane if he had to stay too long. When they arrived Elena immediately left she said she didn't have any time to stay. He didn't even say anything to Zack's parents he just went to the bed he had once slept I and went to sleep.

The taxi stopped in front of the woods as the fare was free due to the driver being an old friend left her there. She went in the direction of the building where Rinoa was last they spoke hoping she was ok. Elena got to the building scanning the area for Rinoa. She dialed the previous number Rinoa had called from.

"Hello? Elly? Are you here?" Rinoa said. Elena replied, "Yes, I'm here where are you?" "I'm at the top floor." She said. Her dog Angelo started barking running to find Elena and when she did she lead Elena up to her.

Before they got there, there was a loud crash. A man with a sniper rifle pointed at Rinoa, "Move a finger and I'll shoot!" He said as other men crashed in. Rinoa was so scared but she yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Elena skid threw the door way springing off her hands kicking the soldier in the face, grabbing Rinoa all at the same time. The men go crazy and started shooting like mad men. They were outnumbered it all looked bleak. Angelo went up to Rinoa barking at her as if she were edging her on to user her powers.

Rinoa seemed to understand as her wings began to come out. Angelo pushed Elena out though she didn't want to leave but she was too dumbstruck to do anything. Before Elena was pushed from view Rinoa looked at her smiling placing one finger up.

Rinoa turned towards all the guards as the shot at her she raised her hand stopping every bullet in front of her. Soon they all ran out of ammo and Rinoa lowered her hand and the bullets just decimated. Sure enough as Elena was outside she heard gut wrenching screams and in mere seconds the entire building was surrounded by flames and then it exploded.

Elena took cover to avoid being hurt. After it cleared she ran over to find Rinoa under all the rubble and she helped her out with some healing Materia. She was knocked out, but Elena looked around at what use to be a building now smoldering ashes before her very eyes, "What the hell just happened….?" She asked herself.  
Elena figured taking her somewhere safe would be a good obvious choice so she carried her towards Midgar to her house. Then again they may be searching for Elena. She needed to think on her feet then.

Traveling towards Midgar still Squall only thought of Rinoa and killing this man, a hero. He was so confused it was maddening, but he pressed on.

Cloud awoke from a bad dream, it was about Aerith and Zack. Then he remembered he left some Materia back at the infirmary. It reminded him of her because it was the only ALL Materia he had left. He snuck out and stole a motorcycle and took off towards Midgar

Cloud had made his way to Midgar. He eventually made his way back to the ShinRa CO. HQ. As he was walking towards the door a man had stepped out and walked passed him, "Hello Cloud. Ready to die…..?"

Cloud's heart leaped as he jumped back drawing his weapon that he had put together completely prior to arriving. "Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Cloud asked demandingly.

"If I told you would it save you?" The man we know as Squall said and continued, "You've been a real pain to me…. But I'm not completely heartless….. This will be quick…."

"I don't know who you are or why you want to kill me so badly….. But you won't do it so easily! I hope you're prepared for a fight!" Cloud exclaimed taking a battle stance ready for anything.

Squall drew Revolver and pointed it at him, "Whatever… I don't care about your resolve or your bravery. I just want to get this over with…" Squall said brushing Cloud's words off. Squall then took his battle stance and then charged at Cloud with strikes of fury and purpose. His eyes seemed ablaze with determination, clearly, he did not intend on losing.

Cloud was able to match every hit Squall was dishing out, despite the hugeness of his weapon. They ended up in a standoff finish as they stared into each other's eyes. One to protect the one he loved and the other to defend himself. The blow from the clash created what seemed to be powerful shockwaves amongst themselves.

Squall pushed off from Cloud making Cloud's ground uneasy as he shot a fireball at Cloud. Cloud wasn't going to let this be any trouble for him. He quickly disengaged one his swords which collided with the blast and the sword was shot back to Cloud and he caught it in a back flip, "Is that the best you got?" Cloud said arrogantly.

"Not even close…" Squall said. Squall had used the as a diversion to get by him and he had his weapon in the air, "BLASTING ZONE!" Squall yelled out as a beam of particle looking light like saber was being dropped on Cloud. "I don't think so!" Cloud says as he jumped back putting his sword together, "Beam Blade!" Cloud exclaimed as he shot a beam from his sword hat ripped the saber Squall had created in half.

"….How about this!" Squall had created giant reddish orange energy spheres around him. The beam collided with one of them and exploded, but to Squall's surprise it broke into multiple beams and Squall had no choice as he pulled the trigger on Revolver making it all explode with shrapnel of the ground exploding around him.

"HEADS UP!" Squall heard a voice from above as he looked up and saw Cloud dropping down on him.

"You wish…." Squall says as his weapon began to illuminate a blue color. Squall was using one of his signature techniques, 'Rough Drive,' and Cloud was using one of his own, 'Braver.' Squall shot at Cloud like a shooting star as Cloud feel with great momentum and their blades clashed with a vibrating clang.

"Not bad…." Cloud said as he stared his opponent down with determination.

"Whatever…" Squall said bluntly.

They both landed neither ready to give up yet, "I'm ready to end this!" Cloud said as his hand started to glow a reddish color, "I hope you're ready… Come! Bahamut!" Cloud waved his hand as sky the sky grew dark and thunder could be heard and heavy lightning was to be seen. As if another dimension had revealed itself, the sky split apart and out came a dragon, but not just any dragon, but the king… The King of Dragons, Bahamut!

"You think that's going to scare me… Diablos… Crush my enemies…" Squall said as he placed his hand in front of his face and threw it out to the sky. The area grew suddenly darker than before and it was like an ink blob sphere had appeared above Squall as a red and black dragon revealed itself while slowly emerging from the darkened sphere. The monster was known as Diablos.

Now the battlefield had two great warriors and two beastly dragons facing off with each other. Diablos and Bahamut had taken off towards the sky splitting the clouds around them. They began to clash, clawing, biting, head butting, you name it.

Cloud and Squall continued their battle on the ground. Cloud avoiding Squall's hit ran up some old scaffolding. It was very tall scaffolding. Squall chased him up it the two clashing blows that sparked off their weapons. Random clanging could be heard from afar.

The two dragons that had plunged into battle. Bahamut shooting fire blasts at Diablos as Diablos used gravity spheres to crush them. They were battered and beaten, the lightning so harsh no man would dare try to stand outside now. This battle had become an all out warzone. The two dragons now looking tired knew they only had one chance to take their enemy out. One last attack, the final blow.

Bahamut charged up is Gaiga Flare as Diablos threw his hand into the air. A giant black sphere surrounded them both. Bahamut fired his attack as soon as Diablos closed his hand. The sphere crushed both dragons with intense gravity and then the sphere completely exploded.

Cloud and Squall's attention was now on the huge explosion in the sky as the two dragons could be seen falling….right towards them. They were at the top of the scaffolding which was maybe 500 foot tall. "Uh oh…" Cloud said and took off down the scaffolding.

"Of course…." Squall said as he chased Cloud down.

The two dragons collided with the scaffolding making it crumble instantly. Cloud and Squall lost their footing and began to fall. Squall used this opportunity to home in from behind Cloud, but Cloud was not fool. Cloud shifted himself to face Squall as they had mid-air clashes as they fell swiftly to the ground. They ended up in a standoff finish in the air, "This is getting old." Squall said as he angled his sword and placed his finger on the trigger.

Cloud's eyes widened as he swiped Squall away, but Squall took his shots anyway. Cloud deflecting them all, this was a mere distraction for there was a sharp edged piece of metal right under Cloud, but Cloud knew this from when he was falling earlier due to his mako enhancements, his vision was extraordinary. Cloud flipped and with a huge swing off his sword he broke the piece that was sharp and sent it flying at Squall. It skimmed his face. As Squall landed he had his hand on his cheek and blood dripped down, Squall did not look amused.

"What's the matter? I figured you'd want another one to match!" Cloud exclaimed. He looked very confident that maybe Squall was losing his ability to fight.

"You're an idiot… And all you've managed to do is piss me off…." Squall said but thought, "Man… He's a lot stronger than I had anticipated…. I can't allow myself o be distracted even for a second."

"I'm going to finish this now….. You've been a great opponent, but I'm not dying here… There are things I still need to do…" Cloud said.

"Try me…." Squall replied.

Both of them looked at each other just standing there like the calm before the storm, Cloud made sure his weapon was fully secure and Squall knew this was it so he simply spoke two words, "Lion's Heart…." A sapphire blade appeared in his hand in place of Revolver. The handle hand a winged griever on it with a trigger. It was a beautiful, yet powerful looking blade.

"Omnislash!" Cloud yelled as he threw his weapons in the air and they came apart. Squall chased after him. Cloud would grab a weapon and fling at Squall, but Squall would match the blow. Surprisingly for Cloud's speed, Squall was able to match every blow. As Cloud reached his last weapon and zoomed at Squall, he hesitated due to still being sick and Squall took the opening.

Squall launched at Cloud hitting him, an explosion that looked orbital emitted from Cloud. As Squall landed Cloud fell hard to his back. Cloud was brutally injured, but his sword fell from the sky in half and Cloud's other swords surrounded them. Cloud's sword saved him from certain death, but wouldn't get up. Rain began to fall upon the two great warriors.

"It's over…." Cloud said faintly. Cloud's mind rushed back to that faithful day that Zack was brutally murdered by the ShinRa army. "I guess our legacy ends here huh…friend?" Cloud said with a tear falling down his cheek.

"You fought well….. Too bad you have to die…." Squall said plainly even though he hated what he was doing.

"Just tell me why…." Cloud requested as a last wish.

"To protect those close to me… My friends…. My… my love… I had to….it all means something to me, so I have to protect it, right?" Squall walked over and towered before Cloud, his weapon reverting back to Revolver. He pointed it at Cloud and said, "I'm sorry… But what's done is done. I will always remember you as the present no matter what, I wouldn't what my being be a memory and neither will yours…."

Cloud had nothing to say as lightning was striking. Squall's hand became really shaky and….. BANG!

All was silent the rain felt like icy shards hitting one's face. In the dead silence stood Squall and Cloud lying on his back, "I-I'm not dead….?" Cloud asked surprisingly as he stared at Squall who looked confused and he turned around and Squall's eye widened.

"R-rinoa…?" Squall said. Rinoa and Elena were standing behind the two at a pretty good distance. Elena hand her hand in the air with her firearm up, it was she who made the gunshot to avert Squall's attention from Cloud and it worked.

"Squall…. I'm so happy we made it….." Rinoa said as she began to cry a little bit, "I was so worried…. Explain yourself!" She said with a smile happy to see her future husband.

"….." Squall said nothing, but in his head, "I told you… I will always protect you…. Just like I said, 'Even if the world becomes your enemy, I'll protect you, I'll be your knight…."

Rinoa smiled at him and started to run at him, but then in the dead silence there was a loud clapping sound. By this time Cloud had gotten up and was nearby, but not too close. Cloud's eyes widened as he saw Hojo walk out of the ShinRa HQ. "VERY interesting! You're a pain Turk, you know that? But however, I can test my latest experiment!" Hojo seemed more insane than usual.

Squall stood in front of Rinoa, "Who are you?" Squall asked his grip tightening because he had a bad feeling.

"That's Hojo. He's insane. He's probably here to try and kill us with whatever this new experiment is." Cloud explained not giving Hojo a chance to speak.

"Why thank you Cloud. You always give me such praise! Now, come, my experiment….." Hojo said in a dark, cold voice that would send chills down one's spine.

There were more steps heard. They were slow and a little heavy with a little bit of clinging. Cloud's eyes had widened with scarce intent, "Sephiroth?! What did you do to him?!" Cloud demanded to know.

Sephiroth's eyes were glowing bright green and he did not speak. "I took your sickness and gave it to Sephiroth! It's taken over his entire mind, but that's not all I have…." A red figure flew through the air like a bullet, but was stopped by a red cape.

"Vincent?" Cloud said surprised.

"He got Red, Cloud… But I can take care of him right now…." Vincent said as he shot Red XIII without hesitation. "That should eliminate the control device; he should wake up eventually… Here Cloud, you'll need this." Vincent said as he handed Cloud the Buster Sword. It didn't look rusted anymore, it looked sharp. "From Reno and Rude…." Vincent said.

Cloud just nodded at Vincent, "You not going to help?" Cloud asked.

"Not with Sephiroth. I'm sure that person can help you. I'm going to find Hojo's lab here and wreck it." Vincent said as he just disappeared into the air not caring to hear anything else Cloud had to say.

Sephiroth had walked closer to them as Squall waved Elena and Rinoa off as they ran to take cover. The three warriors stood there waiting for one of them to break the silence. Sephiroth made the first move rushing at them. Squall blocked his main strike as Cloud jumped up and was coming down on Sephiroth. Sephiroth shoved Squall away and made rocks fly up at Cloud.

Cloud had no choice but to cover himself as Sephiroth sent blade beams flying at Cloud. Cloud blocked them with his sword and Squall rushed Sephiroth with the opening, but Sephiroth just lowered his hilt slightly blocking the attack.

Cloud landed and rushed Sephiroth and Cloud and Squall were striking Sephiroth with extreme power and haste, but they were tired from their fight.

Sephiroth was skilled and didn't even seem fazed by the recoil of their attacks. "Who is this guy…?" Squall asked.

"A monster now…." Cloud said.

They continued on the fight. Debris was everywhere. The magnitude of them fighting is insanely powerful. Sephiroth jumped into the air as his wing revealed itself as he held his hand up and the two were surrounded by dark plasma looking spheres. They jumped out of the way, but the spheres followed.

Cloud and Squall looked at each other and Squall made his particle spheres appear and Cloud shot his blade beam at it and the explosion collided with the plasma sphere and it was just a huge explosion. The smoke cleared quickly as Squall emerged from the smoke, but he was flying fast.

Cloud followed behind him and as the scene was clear, Squall was standing on Buster and Cloud swung his sword launching Squall at Sephiroth and their blades collided with intense power. Squall positioned his blade and pulled the trigger. The bullet skimmed Sephiroth's check and he had turned his face from the surprise, but he slowly turned his face back and it felt like a huge tremor as Sephiroth's eyes illuminated with intense mako energy.

Sephiroth slammed Squall into the ground and as Cloud was rushing at him Sephiroth made a wall of rocks come up, but Cloud got through anyway. He began to strike Sephiroth, but Sephiroth sent him flying away a few feet, but Sephiroth had no time to breathe as Squall came up and was attacking so swiftly only thinking of Rinoa the whole time. His thoughts, "I will protect you from any danger! I am your knight….your lion!"

Squall was so lost in thought he was distracted, but not for long as Sephiroth struck his blade and it flew into the air and then Sephiroth stabbed Squall straight through, chest to his back. Squall looked down and stared at the sword that pierced his torso. He felt dizzy as if there were no feeling in his entire body.

Sephiroth removed his sword from Squall's body. Squall didn't seem that he had any light in his eyes. "I…. I'm sorry…." Squall said softly to himself as he fell to his knees and then completely as his sword landed beside him and the puddle he fell in began to fill up with his blood.

There was a deathly shriek from behind, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was Rinoa; she couldn't believe it just happened, right in front of her too.

Sephiroth stood there over Squall watching as he slowly faded away, Revolver sticking out of the ground like a future memento. Within the combat Cloud had stood up and was behind Sephiroth he grasped the Buster Sword in his hand and starred at it.

"Feels… heavy…" Cloud said to himself, but then it was as if it lost weight. He say a pair of hands on the hilt and looked up and saw Zack Fair. "Z-Zack….?" Cloud said surprised.

"C'mon Cloud! Let's be heroes!" Zack said.

Cloud nodded his head and smiled as he grasped the weapon and charged at Sephiroth and drove it straight through him. Sephiroth cough up so much blood and Hojo did not look amused. "I… No… We did it…" Cloud said.

Cloud looked around, but Zack was no longer there, but he heard one last statement, "Good job Cloud…. You've carried my legacy as I hopped you would. Thank you." And his voice faded.

Cloud starred upon the scene, there laid Sephiroth and Squall next to each other. He began to walk to Sephiroth, but then Hojo had already trotted up, "Not so fast Mr. Strife! This is far from over…." Hojo said as he pulled out a device and pressed a button.

All of a sudden there was a burst of light it was immensely bright. After the light cleared there stood a horrific looking calamity. It was a monster. It had Hojo's head and the torso had Sephiroth torso up hanging out. It had to be at least as tall as a skyscraper.

"AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally! I will kill you ALL!" Hojo said. He'd finally lost all of his marbles.

"I won't let you!" Cloud yell as he jumped at the huge best, but to no avail the beast hit Cloud so hard he hit the ground like a meteor from space. Cloud was unable to move as the monster would draw closer.

"You've failed Cloud…. It's time to DIE!" Hojo yelled, but then the ground began to shake immensely as the attention was drawn to Rinoa Heartilly who's wings had out stretched, but instead of white….they were black.

"….." She would say nothing. She waved her hand about and a light surrounded Squall and soon disappeared. Elena fell on her tail from being scared. For her to be frightened, it was a true threat.

"Oh what? You're going to stop me?! HAHAHAHAHA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! You miss your little lion? Huh? Do you? Well too bad! He's dead and never coming back!" Hojo said.

Rinoa walked to the monstrosity slowly. She took flight right in front of him.

"Ha! You're a joke! Be gone!" Hojo said as he raised Sephiroth's sword and thrust it at her.

Rinoa raised her hand and Masumane was trapped in a force field. Rinoa raised her other hand as a tiny ball of light was in her hand. She finally spoke, "I will make you suffer…. Enjoy oblivion…."

She lowered the other hand and thrust the other. A blinding beam of light lit up the area. The light finally cleared and nothing was left. Sephiroth and Hojo seemed to both have been obliterated. Sephiroth's sword slowly descended and stuck into the ground.

Rinoa slowly landed and then fell over unconscious. Elena rushed over and gave Cloud and Elixir, but it was the only one she had. Cloud stood up and grabbed Buster Sword. He watched Elena rush to Squall and Rinoa. He walked over to Sephiroth's sword instead.

He thrust Buster into the ground next to it. "I've lived out the legacy, it's time you returned and be with your old friends now…." Cloud said to the sky.

Elena picked up Rinoa and Cloud picked up Squall and gave another look back, "Goodbye Sephiroth….." He said.

The next morning arrived and the sun was bright, bright enough to wake Riona. She

awoke with a giant headache and bandaging on her head. She looked around frantically and noticed that she was in her own bed. She then began to remember what had happened on the night before and she blurted, "Squall?! Where are you Squall?!" She then heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

She walked out of her room and walked into the kitchen seeing Squall trying to cook. "Ow! How the hell do I work this thing?" He said as he burned himself with water. She ran to him and almost tackled him from behind.

Her grip was so tight that Squall coughed a bit. "Oh my Gaia! I'm so happy you're alive! I was so, so scared Squall!" Tears began to fall as he turned and grasped her very tightly and said, "Don't worry Rinoa… I'm here, with you and I always will be… I'm your knight in white armor… I'll follow you forever as long as I breathe."

She looked at him so intensely because he had never said such things before, at least not out loud, "Squall…" She said almost speechless. She began to cry happy tears of joy as she laughed and embraced Squall. "I'm so happy everything is okay now!" She said. "I am too…" Squall replied.

The door opened and Tifa checked to see who it was, "Welcome to Seventh Heav…. Cloud?!" She said abruptly as she hopped over the bar and grasped his shoulders looking him in the face. "Cloud, are you okay? I heard about what was going on and I was worried… You seem fine, I'm glad you're back….Cloud…" She was saying frantically.

"I'm fine… I just..." He was cutoff, "You just decided you'd come home now? You need to stop scaring me like that Cloud. Seriously. You have a family to protect here, whether you acknowledge us or not…" She said.

"Tifa… I'm not leaving anymore." He said. "Clo-" He cuts her off, "I'm not finished. I'm not leaving you anymore… I almost lost my life last night…I don't ever want to get that close to losing you again…" He smiled at her as she looked dumbstruck.

He hugged her, but then Marlene came in and said, "Would you just kiss her already?! C'mon Cloud!" Tifa and Cloud looked at each other and started laughing, but then they looked at each other seriously and locked lips.

Elena had a pack of ice pressed to her forehead. "Man, I'm so glad that's over. Maybe now I can relax and watch some cartoons! Heh…right…" She talked to herself, but then her door was busted down as the Turks stepped in.

"Elena, by order of the Turks I hereby….grant you your badge back." Tseng said. She looked at the three men as they stood there, "Really…?" She asked. "Of course Elena, sure you talk a lot, but hey, you're one of the family aren't you? Now let's go grab a drink!" Reno said. Rude said nothing.

Tseng walked over to Elena and hugged her, "We have a wedding to plan anyway… It'd be hard if you were in prison, wouldn't it? And… I'm glad you're okay." He said. She looked up at him, "Thank you Tseng…I love you." She said softly.

"Vinny, how long are we gonna be in this DUMP?! It's not good for my skin and I'd hate to ruin my skin. I mean, I know you think I'm hot, so, you shouldn't be doing this to me!" Yuffie said teasingly. "Must you mess with me Yuffie? This is an important thing we're doing. We must find Hojo's lab and eliminate it." Vincent replied. "But Vinnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! The man just died! Or do you need glasses?! I could steal you some you know!" Yuffie said.

Vincent shook his head, "Yuffie, seriously, Hojo could have anything planned even after death. He's sinister." He said. "Oh fine! You're such a buzz kill Vinny. GEEEEZE, try to lighten up, PUUUHLEASE!" Yuffie said mockingly. "You're hopeless." He replied.

They run down the hall of ShinRa HQ and finally come across a highly protected door. "Hmmm… I wonder if this could be it?" Vincent said to himself as he checked the door for an access panel. "This door looks boring. Can we go home now?" Yuffie teased. "You can if you want to, I however will stay here regardless if you remain." He said bluntly now patting down the door.

"HMPH! You're so mean sometimes, I mean, you don't even know how to take a joke, Vinny-Poo!" She said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "This isn't the times for your games Yuffie. Either help my open this or be quiet." Vincent said

Vincent kept searching, but he could not find anything to it. He backed up a little and shot the door and it only dinged it. "I guess I need to blow it up…" He said. "Blow it up?!" Yuffie said as she backed up to the wall and hit the panel to open the door. Vincent looked at her with the most go-to-hell look on his face. "Aha! See, I'm not only beautiful, but smart too!" She said to mock him.

He had already walked into the doorway leaving her there. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeey! That's not funny!" She pouted and chased after him and revealing that there was a huge laboratory on the other side of the door. "Wooooooooow." She said in shock of it's size.

The laboratory was huge and dirty. It had many machines and work tables, but the place looked like a real sty. "Geeze, that Hojo was a really dirty man!" Yuffie said. She walked in a little more to find Vincent. "Search for anything. Tear this room upside down." He said. "Aye aye Sir!" She said as she started to rummage.

Vincent started going through Hojo's files to see if he could come up with anything. He pulled the most recent file for the sickness that Cloud had and he began to read it as it told him how he used a machine to control Rufus to hire Squall Leonhart to kill Cloud Strife. It also told him how he took all the corroded genes and put them into Sephiroth to make him completely lose control. All of a sudden there was a loud crash and he drew his weapon as fast as he could to see that it was only Yuffie fallen over some boxes.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww! There's too much crap in this stupid place!" She said getting up and kicking a box. "You should really calm down and do something else that doesn't distract me." He said to her in a harsh tone. "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" She said throwing her hands in the air hitting a switch as an alarm set off. A gate crashed down trapping Vincent and throwing Yuffie outside the lab as a door came down closing her off from going back inside, but she could still hear what was going on.

"What is all this?" Vincent said as he looked around, but then a recording came on the giant TV that was on the wall in front of him. Hojo was in the recording with Sephiroth in the background, so it was surely before the big fight.

"Ahh, so you've found my laboratory, eh Vincent? Well, I suppose you're wondering how I knew you would! You see, when you found my other lab out in the woods, your little ninja friend triggered an alarm! So from then on out, I knew you were lurking about and I set this little trap, but this also means I have failed and died in some way… I suppose I should tell you my wondrous plan after death! I would like you to look to your left!" Hojo said as a giant glass chamber rose with a body in it.

"What is that?" Vincent blurted. "I'm sure you're wondering what that is! Well, if you found the file on Cloud from his sickness, then read along. You see, this sickness was a great discovery and would have been wasted on that ignorant child. I am unfortunately getting too old… So, I need a new scientific partner you see. I have injected my DNA with the corroded JENOVA cells and made NEW LIFE!" He said as he laughed extremely horse.

"What?!" Vincent said confused as he looked hard at the chamber and saw a baby in it. "I'll kill it!" He said as he was about to shoot it and then a hatch opened up from under the chamber and the baby was gone.

"Ahh… I will see you real soon Vincent… Oh wait, NO I WON'T!" Hojo said as he laughed and the recording went off. There was an electronic voice over head, "Self-destruct in ten, nine, eight, seven…."

Vincent looked around and then looked at Yuffie who saw and heard everything. She ran up to the door and started screaming, "VINCENT!" He looked at her and said, "Heh, guess this is where roads ends meet…." He actually smiled and then the room was suddenly full of flames and it hit everything. "Vinceeeeeeeent!" Yuffie yelled at the top of her lungs. The smoke had finally cleared and Vincent was nowhere to be seen. It was just a ruined laboratory with the machines everywhere and it was covered in flames. "Vincent…." Yuffie fell to her knees and began to cry….

The End


End file.
